My Mirror
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Forget Christian was a Sub to Elena when he was a teenager. The story starts when six year old Christian meets his newly adopted sister, Anastasia. Brothers and Sisters should not fall in love. But both of them did, both of them are and both of them will always be in love.
1. Chapter 1: Deep Blue Eyes

**Towards The Sun will have its epilogue and Scared to Death will be on going. I will start this new story that has always been in my mind.**

**CHAPTER 1: DEEP BLUE EYES**

**CPOV**

_Six years old . . ._

The wind was so cold as I played the piano. Elliott's reading a comic book and Mia was seated beside me. She smiles every time I play the piano. "You like it?" I asked her and she nodded. At the corner of my eye, I saw Elliott with a huge smile plastered on his face. He is still in awe that I am speaking now.

It had been two years since Momma Grace and Daddy Carrick found me. I was so scared. I thought they are going to hurt me. My first day with them was pretty bad. I'd always keep my distance from them. I am so afraid that they are going to hurt my chest. Well, Momma Grace kissed my forehead and told me that they are going to love me and will never ever hurt me and I still did not believe.

Days had passed and I cannot deny they were giving me celestial glory. I wake up each day with a lot of food and Elliott will always be asking me to play with his toys. This wasn't what I was used to. I am not hungry anymore. I didn't have to eat peas that would make my stomach ache. I flinch every time I think of that.

I still remember her face so clearly. She has a beautiful face and her hair was something I'd always like to braid . . . but she left me and she let that scary man hurt me. I try so hard not to think about my real Momma and just forget about everything.

Daddy Carrick was someone I tried to trust the hardest. He would always remind me of the man who pained my chest. I cry each time he would come near me. Everything changed when he and Momma Grace came to my room that night. He'd read a book to me and I was so amazed that I kissed his face. He always came by at night, reading a book to me. With that, I've grown to love and trust Daddy Carrick.

I hadn't spoken for two years. I just didn't have that kind of courage to say anything I felt. That's when Mia came and I said my first word. She was so delicate and small. I didn't know what came over me as I spoke her name.

My thoughts and piano performance were interrupted when we heard the doorknob twist. I carried two year old Mia and stood up the same time Elliott did. Three of us were so excited to see our Momma Gracie and Daddy Carrick. When the door opened, both me and Elliott were shocked.

Mom was holding a baby wrapped around a pink blanket. Daddy smiled at the baby and I was curious. Where is she from? Why is she here with us?

Elliott asked, "Mom, where'd you get her?"

Mom spoke sadly, "Well, she was given to us on the spot. Her mother is a teenager struggling with drugs and she said she doesn't want her anymore." That saddened me also. She reminded me of my real Mommy. She didn't love me. She never did. Now, the baby Momma is holding must have suffered that pain too.

Daddy Carrick went to me and carried Mia. He went back to Mom and this time, Elliott was with them. Mia and Elliott saw her and I giggled when Mia exclaimed, "Baby!"

"She's so cute" Elliott said in awe.

Mom noticed I was left alone so she spoke. "Come here, Christian and meet your new sister." I walked slowly and Daddy smiled at me. Mom lowered down her height so that I can see the baby.

I smiled so big at what I saw. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open. She had deep blue eyes and she smiled at me. "Awwww" Everyone spoke around me. "How old is she?" I heard Elliott ask Mom.

"She is five months old" Daddy Carrick answered for Momma.

The baby laughed at me and I just giggled back. I pinched her cheeks tenderly and she smiled even more. I just smiled at what I saw. She is very, very beautiful. Her deep blue eyes are so haunting and her cheeks are too squishy.

"Wot's hurrr n-n-neym?" Mia was struggling to speak.

"Anastasia. Her name is Anastasia." Dad answered.

"Anastasia" I mumbled, smiling when she wrapped her little hand around my finger.

**What do you think? Thanks!**

**Inspiration: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

**~AnnaJessie**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**So, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Thanks! Let's proceed.**

**CHAPTER 2: FOUND**

**GRACE'SPOV**

_Christian- six years old_

_Anastasia – nine months old_

"Sweetheart" I heard my loving husband call out my name so I turned around. Once I did, the camera flashed and I just giggled. Carrick really loves taking candid shots of me. I wrapped my arms around my husband and kissed him deeply. "Yuck!" We pulled away after hearing Elliott. Carrick tickled him in response.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Elliott yelled out loud. He ran away from Carrick and they just chased each other. I laughed, watching at them. I couldn't be happier and thankful to God for giving me someone I like my husband. I expected him to leave me when we found out I was sterile but he didn't. He stayed by my side and said we'd just adopt. He's been the most loving father I ever saw and knew.

He still chased Elliott around this bug luxurious hotel room. We are here in Milan for a family vacation and Elliott loved it so much. He really loves being here in Italy. Mia on the other hand is asleep inside the room. She didn't get enough sleep after looking at all the clouds from the window of our private jet. Oh Mia, she had always loved colours.

Before Carrick called out my name, just to take a photo, I was looking at Christian and Ana. Christian was lying down the ground and Ana was crawling around him. Both of them had really been inseparable since me and Carrick brought Ana home. Christian giggled out loud when Ana punched his tummy softly. I smiled at that.

He was never like this. He cannot even say one single word. When Mia came, he finally talked. Still, he remained so silent and he liked to keep things to himself. I cannot blame him though. He had a really tough past and I weep every time I think of that. I can't ever forget his face as he entered my office.

"_Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey?" I was making a report about my sick patient when I heard an unfamiliar manly voice call out my name. I looked up and saw the chief police. I immediately stood up and he entered my office._

"_Hello Chief, what brings you here?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before saying, "We just had a raid. We caught this pimp and we found a prostitute dead down the floor because of drugs."_

"_I cure the sick, not the dead" I told him._

"_You see, Doc, the prostitute had a child and he needs medication. He also had burns in his chest and it is probably because of someone who physically abused him." I gasped. My jaw dropped. Poor child! What? How can something like this happen? _

"_Where is the child?" He signalled me to wait and he called someone outside. My heart just broke the moment I saw the poor little boy enter my office. He was all skin and bone. He looked dirty. His clothes were all rugged but despite that, I still notice how gray his eyes are. They are so beautiful._

"_Come here" He shook his head and it looked like he was about to breakdown. "Come here, don't be afraid" I whispered motherly at him but he still shook his head. Gosh, this boy has been through so much. The police chief whispered something in his ear that made him cautiously come near me._

_He took a seat and he was shaking. Poor kid, he is malnourished. "When was the last time you ate?" I asked. He didn't answer for a long time so the Police Chief just said; "He hadn't spoken since we saw him" I nodded at that. It's normal for a traumatized person not to speak. _

_Then, I slowly lifted up his dirty shirt and he stopped breathing. I looked at him as I slowly lifted it up. He looked so anxious and hurt. I gasped as I saw the burns on his chest. I let go of it and just closed my eyes. Tears unexpectedly fell and the police chief did cry too. _

"_Poor kid, Doc" He spoke. He feels pity because he is a father. I am the doctor of his children and to see a child treated like this is excruciating. I opened my eyes and looked at the boy. In that moment, he stared right into my soul. His eyes were so gray and beautiful and in that moment, I know I am going to keep him._

Still to this day, Christian's not that comfortable with us. Whenever I give him something, he would always look surprised. He must get used to it. He is my son now and he must accept the fact that he is rich. He will never be hungry anymore and there won't be scars on his chest.

I looked at them now and both of them are laughing. It's weird to see a six year old laughing with a nine month old but I still think it's cute. Anastasia loved Christian the first time she saw him. I sighed again, remembering how I got my youngest.

"_The movie was beautiful. I will not forget it." Carrick told me as were walking down the street. We just came out from the movie house, watching 'Dirty Dancing'. It was so amazing. I love how Patrick Swayze dances._

"_Yeah, we got the time of our lives" I joked, making Carrick laugh. As we continued walking, we were surprised when a teenager approached us. "Sir? Ma'am? Are you the Trevelyan-Greys? You were them, right?" We were shocked. The boy looked stress. He still wore a waiter's uniform and he was carrying a baby. _

"_Yes, why?" Carrick asked him. What does he need? Why does he sound like that? He looked nervous and shy and lonely at the same time. Me and Carrick were worried when he cried. I held Carrick tighter, hoping this one is not a drug addict._

"_You see, Ma'am, Sir, this is my daughter, Anastasia. Her mother was my girlfriend. I'm eighteen and she's sixteen. I impregnated her and here she is. You see, Ma'am, Sir, her mother got in to all sorts of drugs. I worked so much just to support her and I found out she was neglected." I covered my mouth at that and Carrick looked sympathetic._

"_The truth is I can't support her. I just can't. Please Ma'am, please adopt my baby. Please let her stay with you for the meantime and I promise to get her back." I was shocked. I did not know what to say. Don't you think it's weird when you and your husband are just walking down the street and someone approaches just to say he want his baby to be adopted. _

_What surprised me is when Carrick said, "We'll take her" I looked at him and he looked so understanding. The boy kissed the forehead of the baby girl before he handed her to Carrick. He sobbed so hard and it looked like it was the most difficult thing he'd ever done._

_I looked at the baby and she is undeniably beautiful. I smiled. She's such an angel. Then, the young boy kissed her forehead, saying, "I'll be back for you". With that, he walked from our sight. Me and Carrick just stared as he walked away. Hopefully, we made the right decision._

Right now, what I want to do is just pray that that man won't come back. Ana is safe with us and she is happy. I don't want him to take Ana away. It would be really easy for him to take her back because we don't have any paper, giving license that Ana is ours. I've grown to love Ana and I don't want her gone.

"C-c-c-c-chw-wis-t-t-i-an" All of us stopped at what we're doing and looked at Ana. Carrick's jaw just dropped and Elliott was miraculously silent. Christian stared at her as if he cannot believe what she just said.

"Chwistian! Chwistian! Chwistian!" Ana exclaimed repeatedly and I was still shocked. Oh my Gosh! That's her first word.

**Thank you so much Guys! Tell me what you think!**

**~AnnaJessie**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

**I would like to thank you all for the reviews last chapter. Let's start!**

**CHAPTER 3: GROWING UP**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 9 years old_

_Anastasia – 3 years old_

"This is how you do it" Me and my precious little sister are seated down the floor as I teach her how to write. I started out with letter A and then N and then A again. I showed to her the paper and she looked at it in awe.

"That's my name!" She exclaimed and I just giggled. Me and Ana have this different bond and it's how deep can siblings love each other. I find it annoying when Mom is teasing me to Ana. I mean, we are siblings but she thinks that I am helplessly crushing on her. That would never happen. She is just a child and she is my sister. After all, I like this girl named Sally in school.

With that, I wrote in the paper, S-A-L-L-Y and showed it to Ana. She looked really confused as she tried to read, "S-s-sa-sal-salai?" I just laughed at her. I still haven't taught her that you can pronounce 'y' like 'i' also. She looked really confused at me. One thing she doesn't like is someone is laughing at her.

"Ana, you got it all wrong. It is pronounced as Sally. Salee." I pronounced loud and clear.

"Sally" She smiled as she spoke it correctly. Then, she got all confused again. Oh, how cute she is when her blue eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. She asked, "Who iz Sally, Chwistian?"

"We'll keep this a secret, okay? She's the girl I like in school. Hush about that." I told her and her face went down. What's the matter with her? I got worried and checked her. "Ana? Is something wrong? Why'd you got that face?" She just shook her head, still looking at the ground.

"Ana, tell me. Come on" I convinced her and she still shook her head. She said, "Chwistian, I wanna go to sleep now. I am sleepy." That's odd. She wouldn't sleep unless after she yawns dramatically. I cleaned up the mess on the floor and what surprised me is that Ana went to her room alone. She'd never sleep without storybook telling. Things are just weird now.

As I am cleaning up the floor, I heard Mom enter, saying, "Christian, there is something we really need to talk about." I braced myself. I already know what this is about. I stood up and faced her with all my shame.

"Christian, why did you start a fight at school? Christian, please grow up already. Your grades are failing and . . . and. . . ugh! I don't even know what to say. I am very disappointed." I hated how she said that. Well, it's hard to be a part of a very perfect family. Elliott is succeeding in his sports and Mia's a great theatre actress and I am sure Ana will be a valedictorian when she graduates in the future. Me? I am the black sheep. Sometimes I don't just feel that I belong here.

"Christian, please" Mom pleaded but I just leaned forward to kiss her and went straight ahead to my room. What caused the fight in school is when I saw this gothic kid treating a doll's chest as an ashtray. Well, the cigarette was fake but it reminded me of that pimp so what I did is punch the hell out of him right at that playground. I just sighed at what happened. It just proved that I am not worthy to be in this perfect family.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

I dreamed I was in this room full of mirrors and when I looked at my reflection, I was as old as Daddy Carrick. No, not as old as him. A few years younger, I guess. I really looked handsome to be honest. I looked around and my reflection changed into something so different. It was a girl, wearing a sky blue dress. Her skin is so silky and her hair was long. It was brown. But I cannot define who she is because she is looking at the ground with her eyes closed. Who is this girl? Why is she my reflection? When she almost opened her eyes, I woke up.

"Chwistian? Chwistian?"

"What?" I sounded sleepy and at the same time, annoyed and pissed. The girl was about to open her eyes and shit! Little sister wakes you up! I opened my eyes and her blue eyes were the ones I saw.

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with ya?" I groaned before nodding my head. I shifted a little bit to give her space. She lied down beside me and hugged me tight. "Thank ya, Chwistian." She told me and I asked even though I was sleepy, "No problem, what was your nightmare?"

"You were marrying Sally" I was too sleepy to respond for that.

_Christian – 15 years old_

_Anastasia – 9 years old_

I was shaking in my room as Mom was going hysterical outside. I had a series of fights in school so Mom forced me to help Elena clean her house. What gotten me feel weird is that she kissed me so hard and I got to admit, it scared the hell out of me. I didn't want my first kiss to be like that and especially not with an older woman. Even though she's so hot and sexy, I still won't like her because Mom and her are friends and honestly, it grosses me out every time I thought of what she did to me.

I saw Mom pulling her hair and she was growling. That's how she is when she's so mad. It's only just now that I felt her love for me. What have I been doing all these years? I was picking fights on everyone and I didn't like to study.

My heart beats too fast as I saw Elena coming near my mom. Her blonde hair was tied up and her outfit exaggerated her hot body. She greeted my mom as she spoke, "Oh Grace, I wasn't expecting you'd invite me here."

Mom's tone was bitter, "What did you do to Christian?"

"I did nothing to him" Elena lied. Tears went down my eyes because of seeing my mother fight for me. I thought I wasn't love. I thought I wasn't right but I had it all wrong the wrong time.

"NOTHING?! NOTHING?! FUCKSHIT, YOU WHORE! YOU KISSED MY SON HARD AND YOU SLAPPED HIM!" Elena looked shocked at what she said and at the same time, she looked shameful. She was about to say something but we heard a cute voice speak, "What?!" Ana sounded horrified. What terrified me is when she ran to Elena and bit her on her wrist.

"FUCK!" She cussed before slapping her. Me and my mom gasped at what she did. I immediately went out and wrapped my arms all over Ana. She didn't cry, she just pressed her head to my chest as I glared at Elena. With that, Mom slapped her in both cheeks and Elena was shocked.

"GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled at her, making Elena ran out of our house. Mom just looked at us and Ana. I understood that. It's a signal for us to go to the room.

I guided Ana to her room and I sat on her bed. She stood in front of me, looking down. "Ana, are you okay?"

"No" She answered plainly.

"Ana, why did you do that? See what she's done?"

"She kissed you, Christian. She is your first kiss." With that, she pressed her lips into mine for just a split second. I looked at her with a shocked and awkward expression. "Now, I am your first kiss." What the hell?!

"Ana, we are siblings! Why did you do that, huh? Why?" I stormed out of her room, feeling like a paedophile. Like that Elena.

**So . . . what do you think? Thanks! **

**~AnnaJessie**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak

**So thank you so much everyone! Guys, I am going to update inconsistently starting this weekend because I have summer classes. Public speaking and guitar lessons so . . . yeah! I am giving you a longer chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4: HEARTBREAKS **

**CPOV**

_Christian – 17 years old_

_Anastasia – 11 years old_

"Don't worry, they will love you." I kissed her cheek. "You sure, Christian?" My girlfriend, Neve asked me. This is one thing I love about her. She appears to be such a bitch to everybody but deep down inside, she is so shy and kind. I kissed her lips before I opened the door of our house. From the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth forming a huge 'O'. I smirked at that.

Then, Mom and Dad went downstairs. "Christian!" Mom exclaimed. She hugged me tight and after that, she kissed both cheeks of Neve. "Oh my gosh, you are so pretty!" Mom told her. "I know, right?" My girlfriend answered. We just laughed at that.

How can she be not pretty? She had this long brown hair and her green eyes are so beautiful. She is petite and she has pale skin. To me, she was the girl who I dreamed of for years; the girl who was my reflection. The dream never gave me a chance to reveal her face. All I knew is that she had a petite body and her skin was pale. She is Neve, I know its Neve. The body structure and skin color says it.

"Nice to meet you" Dad told her as they shook hands. I smiled at how Neve just lost that shyness. My family is just great to be around. Even though they are rich, they have kind hearts and empathy.

"Let's proceed to dinner" Mom asked and she led us to the kitchen. I stole a kiss from Neve secretly when they were not looking. We walked hand in hand to the dining area. Mia, Elliott and Ana were there. I sighed, thinking of Ana.

Ever since that day when she kissed me, we were never that close anymore. I had come to realize that she loves me more than a sister can love a brother and that makes me feel like a paedophile. I'd rather stay away from her rather than make her feelings for me grow. I just shook those thoughts away. Whether Ana likes it or not, I still need to introduce the woman I love.

"Everyone, this is Neve Bates. She's my girlfriend, the girl who owns my heart." Neve waved at everyone. Mom and Dad were all smiles as I pulled her chair. She sat and I did too beside her. What bothers me is that Mia and Elliott are so quiet. I mean, it wasn't silent like this when Elliott brought his girl, Kate here in the house. I refused to look at Ana. I don't think I'll be able to bear the feeling of seeing her pained face.

Mom must have noticed the awkward silence so she cleared her throat and started a topic, "So, how did you two meet?"

Neve answered, "Well, Christian and I are lab partners. He was so hot and so smart so I instantly liked him and it's no surprise he likes me back." I just smiled at her. She really talks so smart. Mom's face turned slightly disappointed. When she was about to say something, we heard Ana stand up from her chair and said, "Excuse me".

I looked at her and she was running with tears flowing down her face. My heart ached so much at that sight. I almost ran after her but I felt Neve squish my hand. I looked at her and faced her smile. With that, I just smiled back not minding everyone's shocked faces around.

_Christian – 18 years old_

_Anastasia – 12 years old_

"Christian? Christian? Goodness!" I heard Ana scream worriedly as I walked home in a drunken pace. I just got home from the club and drunk a lot. Neve? Neve? She's pregnant with someone else's baby and she even admitted that she only dated me for my money. That whore!

I stumbled down the ground and my vision's got blurred. I felt Ana ran to me. "Christian! Come on! Stand up before Mom finds out you've been drinking!" I was shocked by what she said. "Really? You won't tell her?" My words slurred.

"No, I won't" She answered. With that, I did everything I can to stand up. I was about to fall again but Ana assisted me. I put one arm around her shoulder as she helped me walk. We went inside the house and it was quiet and dark. "Don't make noises. We don't want to wake them up." I nodded at that with my head still dizzy.

She opened a door and led me inside. What? We passed the stairs? Wow! She must have walked so difficultly. I lied down my bed and I was laughing and laughing. Wow! I am so broken! Weeeee ... Screw that woman! Screw the father of that child and screw that baby inside her!

All those times, I thought she was my mirror. I laughed at that. How could I be so stupid? I thought she was my other half! I thought she would be what I am! I thought she will be with me throughout all years! I thought she was my reflection! All of these are just shits! She wasn't the girl who I'd always dream about.

"Christian, how could you do this? I mean, I know Neve hurt you so much but Christian! You made us worry. You made me worry! I could have died knowing that something happened to you! Christian?! How?" Great. She's now sobbing. I just made her cry again. That's what I always do to her and I hated it. How can I stop that? I know the answer; by loving her back and that's what I can't do!

Despite of being so incoherent, I manage to stand up and look at her even though it's blurred. She continued, "If you just chose to love me, you wouldn't feel this. C-ch-christian, ugh!" She screamed and I just stared. God, please make her stop feeling this way.

My vision got so blurred and I lied down again. Oh . . . Neve, why'd you do this to me? I closed my eyes and felt someone's lips pressed against mine. "I love you Christian" She told me after that short innocent kiss.

"I love you too, Neve" I answered before passing out.

_Christian – 19 years old_

_Anastasia – 13 years old_

I lied down the bed, finally sighing in relief after doing all the portfolios I needed to do. They were right. Being in Harvard is really hard but at the same time, it busts out you self esteem. I feel really smart when I am here. Mom and Dad are so proud of me. I'm sure my siblings are too. It hurts to think that Ana never spoke to me after that drunken night and she wasn't there in the airport when I departed for college.

"Hey Man, I am going on a date with this girl named Meredith. I hope everything's going to be okay. I hope she will be the one for me." My roommate, Carter told me. He and I immediately became friends when we met.

"Good luck" I told him before he went outside.

One thing that differs us is that he searched for love and I don't. He's been dating a lot of women and I don't even know why they won't click. Here I am, concentrating on my studies. I finally moved on from Neve. But then, I realized moving on is not about finding another person to love. It's about finding who you are after losing who you were. Even if I am ready, I need to be cautious because some girls there would just date me for money.

I shook away those thoughts and decided to check on my e-mail. I gasped as I saw one from Ana. I opened it too excitedly.

_To: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Hi . . ._

_Christian, I know it's been weird to send an e-mail to you after a year of not speaking to you. Well, I just want to ask how you are. I hope you're doing really good there. Well, I know you are. _

_You see, I just want to tell you this. I mean, I am so sorry I cannot stop myself. My feeling's are just too strong. _

_Christian, I love you so much. I know you are nineteen and I am just thirteen but you can wait for me, right? I loved you since I can remember Christian. My world revolves around you and you are my everything. You've hurt me many times now but I still love you so much. There's just something about you that makes me don't want to give up. Christian, please . . . please . . . I just want you to love me back. If you don't, can we at least try? Please, just please . . . _

_I love you . . ._

_From: Anastasia Grey_

_Student of Seattle Middle School_

I was shocked at the e-mail she sent me. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration. She still loves me? God, please make her stop. Please make her. This is killing me. We are brothers and sisters! For heaven's sake, she's just thirteen!

I decided to tell her the truth even though it hurts.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_Subject: Sorry . . ._

_I am doing great here and I wish you are too._

_Sorry Ana but I only love you as a sister and nothing more . . . Sorry._

_From: Christian Grey_

_Student of Harvard University_

I pressed the 'send' button and just covered my face with my hands. God, please help me with this.

**:(( I know. Thanks. Please Review!**

**~AnnaJessie**


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Christmas

**So, I am lucky enough to update today. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5: SAD CHRISTMAS**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 19 years old_

_Anastasia – 13 years old_

"So you are going home via private jet?" Carter asked me and I shook my head. I just want to travel by plane. I want to experience things that rich people don't except for being hungry that is. "I see; thanks by the way for this Twilight book. My mom would surely freak out when she sees this." I just laughed at that. Carter's mother is a Twilight addict.

"Thank you also bro for the free NBA tickets you gave me."

"It's nothing, Bro." I like making people happy. Knowing Carter, he doesn't belong to a privileged family. He only got here because of his scholarship. He and his mom ran away from his abusive father. Thank God they did run. I really hate men who would abuse women or children.

"I need to go now. My plane's leaving in thirty minutes." I stood up and grabbed my bags. "Merry Christmas, Christian. Enjoy your vacation." He told me and I replied, "Enjoy yours too" He lives in Iowa and the plane he's going to ride on will leave in three hours time.

Once I went outside, I called a cab. I had a great time in Harvard. My teachers said I would be a great entrepreneur someday. I can see it now. I'll have a building with a big name, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I am sure Dad will support me when I start out. He's a businessman after all and I will be one too. I look up to him as my role model. He proved to me that not all men are abusive and violent. When I become a father, I'll be like him.

As I stared outside the window, I kept thinking about the woman in my dreams. I've been dreaming about her a lot but she didn't ever get to reveal her face. I really hate the way she'd hide.

The cab pulled in front of the airport and I went to my plane. I got first class ticket and there are just little people around. It made me realize that there are few privileged people and many poor ones. Once I get my company, I will provide money to charity for the abused children. I want to make them feel that regardless of what they had in the past, someone still cares for them.

Anyways, I got gifts for everybody in the house. To wish them a merry Christmas, I bought Daddy a new laptop. He's fond of gadgets so I figured I should give him one. My gift to mom is this make up kit. Mom likes wearing it. To Elliott, I bought him matching skirts. The other one's for Kate, of course. I bought Mia a Louis Vuitton bag. I know she's going to like it.

I sighed, thinking of Ana. She never ever sent me an e-mail after that day. I'd often send her one or two messages but she never replied. I know I hurt her so much but still, can't she just give me the chance of becoming her brother once again? After all, we are siblings. I prayed every night that she'd find someone who deserves her and love her in a way that I cannot. Why does she have to love me? What's in me, anyways?

I bought her this beautiful golden necklace. I think it would suit her. After all, she's a beautiful little girl and this would add up more to her beauty. I just hope everything will be back to normal.

After some time, the airplane landed and I stood up excitedly. I cannot wait to see all of them. I grabbed my bags and went out. How do they look like now? I have been gone just half a year and it seemed like I was expecting they look very different now.

My eyes searched for them. Where are they? "Christian?! Christian?!" I followed the sound of that voice and it was Mia . . . and a blonde man. She waved at me and I ran to her. When I reached her, I hugged her tight and swing her around. "I miss you, little Sis." I told her before putting her down the ground.

"We too, Big Bro. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Ethan Kavanagh. Yes, he is Kate's brother." She told me and I was shocked. Ethan shook hands with me and I gave him a welcoming smile. Mia, my little sister Mia has a boyfriend now? I feel really old now as she is getting older.

They lead me to the car where our personal driver was waiting. I sat on the front seat and the two lovers sat on the back. The whole ride I was looking at them. Mia seemed really down. I bet these two are in a middle of a misunderstanding. Ethan sooths her back and she remains to be thinking of something deep. Her eyes are so sad and I don't know what the reason is. It's Christmas and I don't like to see someone sad.

The car arrived in my parent's house and I immediately went outside. I ran to the door and opened it. "I'M HERE!" I greeted. What? Why is everyone so quiet? Mom was sitting on Dad's lap and Elliott's head was on Kate's shoulder. I just went inside awkwardly. We don't spend Christmas like this. Our Christmas is full of music and gifts. What's wrong?

Mia and Ethan entered the door, carrying my bags. I looked apologetically at them and they just smiled. I opened the bag that had my gifts for them. "I have gifts for all of you." I looked at their reaction and they just smiled a little. I just shook my head at that and grabbed the velvet box which held Ana's golden necklace.

"I'll be back" I told them before going upstairs. I got to admit. I am nervous, going inside her room. Will she be able to forgive me and just start a normal sibling relationship? Well, I hope so. I just want my little sister back.

When I reached her door, I took a deep breath before knocking. _Knock, knock. _No answer. _Knock, knock, knock, knock. _Still, no one answered. That's it. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

The room is empty. The bed had no sheets. There was dust all over the place. What? What happened? I immediately ran downstairs and asked my lonely family.

"What happened?! Where is she?!"

My mom sobbed, "Her father took her back three months ago, Christian." She cried on Dad's chest and I found myself crying also. Why? "No, no, no, no" I kept repeating. All of these are just a dream. My sister will be back. Her father never returned. I sobbed and my fingers pulled my hair. I knelt down the ground just thinking of Ana's face.

**So . . . she's with her Dad. Thanks guys! Please leave a review! **

**~AnnaJEssie**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**So guys, here is chapter six. I love you all. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6: BROKEN**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 21 years old_

_Anastasia – 15 years old_

"Christian, there's this new diner house just a few blocks away from our school. We must go on a date there." My annoying girlfriend, Leila spoke while twirling her hair using her fingers. I hate that sight. It disgusts me. The only reason I date her is that she really seemed to be the girl in my dreams. You know . . . my reflection.

"I am not in a mood." I answered, drinking another shot of the beer I bought. The school prohibits drinking but I am going to break that. I was always the troublemaker, aren't I? Anyway, I am graduating now so no pressure. Graduate or not, I will still be a businessman.

"Well, I bought some DVD's today and I was hoping we should watch. After all, tomorrow's Saturday." I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. She's very annoying. She's a student here of Arts and Literature and I guess that's why we don't click.

She breathed inwardly and spoke, "You know, Babe I am in a mood for lovemaking tonight." I grimaced at that. Lovemaking her ass! I am fucking her and it is meaningless, okay? I stood up and grabbed another bottle and opened it.

"What? So you are just ignoring me?" She asked angrily. I pretended I didn't hear her. Her annoying babbles are getting on my nerves.

"How could you be such an asshole?!" She yelled at me and I just whistled a song to calm me down. I hate this. I hate dealing with her. She's a nagger. Then, she said something that made me angry.

"You know what? The only time we get to communicate to each other is when you are willing to have a deep conversation about Ana. When you're drunk, you mumble her name. Okay, let's not forget that time when you were sleeping and you were saying her name! What the fuck, Christian?! Is Ana even your sister? It sounds to me like she is your 'the one that got away'."

I stood up and he looked at her intensely on the face. My family never even tried to talk about Ana to me and this woman; this crazy nagger is just going to accuse me that I have feelings for my little sister?! I threw the bottle on the side, making her flinch. She stared at me with so much fear. She shivered and my eyes remained dark red towards her.

"C-Ch-Christian, I am sorry." Her voice was shivering.

"We are done. Get out of my room! Get out!" I screamed at her and she fearfully went out of the room. I stood up, remembering that day.

_I just found out that my little sister, Ana is with her real life father now. It really broke my heart and tears were streaming down my face unstoppably. I am now on Ana's bed, crying for her, for us. She left with no goodbye and our sibling relationship was never rekindled. I just held the box which was supposed to be in her neck by now._

_I heard the door open and I turned my head to see who it is. It's my Mom who's just as tearful as I am. She lied down the bed beside me and hugged me close. "M-mom . . . she's . . . gone." I sobbed like a child to her. She just hugged me, not saying anything. Her heart is broken. Very broken. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I cried._

"_You were doing good in Harvard and . . . and . . ."_

"_Fuck that Mom and what?" For the first time, she didn't scold me for cussing._

"_She told us not to tell you" My mouth gaped open at that. Did I really hurt her that much to make her leave without saying goodbye? She left with no contacts from her. Why would she do this?_

"_Mom . . ." I just sobbed. She just soothed my back and hugged me tighter than ever. I've never been like this. No one ever saw me like this._

"_You know what, Son?" _

"_What?"_

"_The other reason why we didn't want to tell you is that we are afraid how you're going to react once the love of your life is gone." I stopped crying at that. I stared at her intensely, not believing what she said. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_She sighed, "No matter how much you deny it, we always knew you and Ana fell in love from the first day. We tried so hard to stop it because it kind of bothers us. Right now, we cannot deny your love for each other."_

_Anger built up inside me as I spoke, "No, Mom! I love her in a way a brother can love a sister! What's wrong with you, people? Why do you think I am in love with her?!" _

"_You wouldn't react like this if you don't." She answered and I just rolled my eyes and wept for my sister._

Why won't just people accept the fact that Christian and Anastasia are just siblings and they will be nothing more?

Still to this day, I still searched for her laughter and smiles. I grew up with her and now, she's been gone for two years. Everything's different now. Elliott is marrying Kate. He completely moved on. Mia is travelling the world with Ethan, trying to forget about Ana. Mom and Dad were trying to keep themselves busy but every time they pause, she'd always appear in their minds. Only Mom and Dad are now staying in the house and that is a lonely fact.

Me? I am ditching school sometimes just to find her. How should I even find her when I don't know the name of her father? She's fifteen now and she's starting high school. I feel bad for not seeing her do that. Where is she? I tried two years now and nothing works.

What I did next is just breakdown. I found myself kneeling down the floor with my face in my hands. I closed my eyes and saw Ana's face. I whimpered. I miss her so much.

"Ana!" I yelled her name out loud.

**Christian's . . . still affected. What do you think? Please please review!**

**~AnnaJessie**


	7. Chapter 7: Right Girl

**I love your suggestions so I am going to make one come true. This is the seventh chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7: RIGHT GIRL**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 25 years old_

_Anastasia – 19 years old_

"Daddy, when is my next cousin coming?" I heard my nephew, Beckham ask his father, Elliott. It's been six years since Ana was taken away from us. We all tried to move on. We were happy but sometimes, we just think of her and our face would turn sad.

Elliott and Kate have a five year old son named Beckham Grey and I really hate his name. Kate was mad at Elliott when she woke up. She delivered him via caesarean section and her baby was named while she was sleeping. She was really looking forward to name the baby, Alexander but Elliott just loves David Beckham. Though there was a dilemma in the child's name, they still fell in love with their son.

Believe it or not; I have a six year old niece. Mia and Ethan had a child before Elliott and Kate did. Mom was furious at first and Dad was obviously disappointed. But then, Mom was happy to welcome the child. Mia was only fifteen when she had Primrose but there were no regrets. She and Ethan loves Prim. They continued high school as my parents hired a nanny for their daughter. When they were eighteen, they got married and three years later, here they are about to have another baby on the way.

As for me, I have what I wanted now. I have Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and I couldn't ever be more proud. I am rich for my age and I help a lot of kids who are victims of abuse, illiteracy and homelessness. Fifty percent of what I earn goes to charity and I am no regrets with that. I am proud of what I am now. I live in Escala and I am famous.

I am only here in my parent's house for a visit. I am so glad Elliott's and Mia's family are here too. Mom and Dad are just so happy. I sighed. People will be happier if Ana was here. Yes, we have smiled plastered on our faces but deep inside, we were still missing Ana so much. I really miss my sister.

"Son, your cousin's going to arrive next month. I want to be there when Mia's water breaks." Elliott joked and everyone laughed except Mia and Beckham. "Huh? What will break?" We laughed at how confused he is. Kate rested her head on Elliott's shoulder and spoke, "Baby, you'll learn that when you are older." She obviously pinched Elliott and he just pretended he didn't feel anything.

"Stop making jokes about that, Elliott." Mia told him. She was seated on Ethan's lap, caressing her swollen belly. Ethan just laughed at her.

"How about you, Uncle Christian? When are you going to give me a cousin?" I was caught off guard when Beckham asked that question. Everyone laughed at that and I frowned. I don't want anyone to talk about me dating and getting married. Those were just not on my mind.

"Yeah, Christian. Why haven't you settled down yet? Are you gay?" My mom asked tenderly, trying not to offend me. What the fuck?! Me? Christian? Gay? I have to try so hard not to vomit at what she said. "No, of course not!" I literally shouted.

"What's the reason you're still single?" Mia pressed.

"Well, I just haven't found the right girl." I told her. Well, it's a lie. I have tried all my life to find that woman in my dreams. She was my reflection. Her pale skin glowed in the dark and her brown curls are just so beautiful. Still to this day, I haven't seen her face. That frustrates me so much. I just prayed to see her eyes and facial features.

"Well, she was right there all along." Mia argued and I raised my brow. What? Are we looking back at the past now?

"Who? Neve? Gosh, Mia. She got pregnant and another guy was the father. You still think she is for me?" I shot at her and she glared. Uh oh. I just got a pregnant woman mad. Ethan was holding her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Christian, what the hell? Do you think I am that dumb to like Neve? I never liked that girl. I was talking about Ana, Christian. She was right there all along but you were so blind and oblivious. I mean, what were you thinking? All the girls you date are so full of themselves and shit! They are huge sluts!" She bombarded words and Ethan covered her mouth. Kate glared at her while covering Beckham's ears.

Little Beckham pushed Kate's hands away from his ear and just asked, "Who's Ana?"

I sighed, trying so hard not to feel the pain crashing in my heart. "She is your aunt. She's my sister." I answered.

Mia shouted, "Sister? She was never a sister to you! You and her are so in love but she's the only one who admitted it. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I stared at her and found it unbelievable that she said those words. She had been the third person to tell me that. First was Mom and then Leila and then Mia. I mean, people, me and Ana are siblings. S-I-B-L-I-N-G-S as in brothers and sisters. We will never fall on love.

"Mia, stop cussing and relax. That is not good for the baby. We're done discussing this." Mom acted as the referee. I was about to fight but yeah, I realized Mom was hurting to hear her name. Mia inhaled and exhaled. I never really remembered that she is pregnant. That makes me cringe. I was about to have a fight with a pregnant woman. Good thing Mom stopped or else Ethan would punch me.

We were silent afterwards. That's why I hate it when people mention Ana. Everyone turns sad . . . including me. I just hate this. I fucking hate this.

Then, interrupting the awkward phase, Primrose entered the big room with a lot of colors on her face. What the hell? She's just six and she is wearing make-up? "What the hell, young lady? You look like a clown!" Ethan chastised. He doesn't like to see his girl wearing those.

"Mom will just teach her how to use make up properly." Mia said, making Ethan glare. What Ethan pointed out is that his daughter is too young to wear make up while Mia wanted her daughter not to look like a clown. They are exact opposites.

"Whatever Daddy and thanks Mom!" Prim spoke. She's only six and she talks like that. This girl is going to be the most popular girl in school when she grows up.

Prim cleared her throat and spoke in a dramatic rich girl accent, "Daddy, I want you to arrange a photo shoot for me." Ethan nodded and Prim clapped her hands. "Yes . . . I am going to be topless." Everyone's jaw dropped at what Prim said.

"What? Young lady, you did not just say that!" Mia expressed. It's the first time I heard her call her, 'young lady'. That kid deserved it. Why does she act like that anyway?

"Well, you see British singer-model, Rose Steele just made it to the cover of Maxim UK and she was topless. I saw it in the internet." She told us.

"Who cares what that Rose Steele does? Do you even know what Maxim is?" Angry Ethan asked.

"Well, I heard it's a teen magazine." We sighed at disbelief. Media just infected the mind of our six year old. She opened her iPad and she was searching for something. Mia grabbed the iPad from her and gave it to me.

"Young lady, this means no gadgets for you. You will not ever watch that Rose Steele anymore. You cannot watch the TV or surf the internet. All you're going to do is just study. Its official young lady, we won't shop in Forever21 anymore." After Mia said that, Prim bursts in tears. She ran upstairs and everyone was feeling more awkward.

Mia and Ethan kept on mumbling things and I took one look at the iPad.

I gasped at what I saw.

It's . . . the right girl. She was topless. Her brown locks were covering her hair and her eyes were closed. Her pale skin looked exquisite. Even though she was only wearing thong, I still see innocence in her. Yes, this is her. Yes, I am certain. She was the girl I've been dreaming of since I was a kid. Every angle was right. The way her face is hidden was right.

_Rose Steele . . . _you are the one. You are my reflection. You are my mirror.

I heard Mia shouting at me but I was still lost looking at this girl. Yes, Rose Steele I am coming for you. Just wait. I'll be there in England.

**Yes, she is a model and she is sexy. Thanks a lot guys for the lovely suggestions. It means a lot to me. I hope you don't mind I give your suggestions a little twist. Thanks**

**~AnnaJessie**


	8. Chapter 8: Rose Steele

**Thanks Guys to all of you. So he meets her . . .**

**CHAPTER 8: ROSE STEELE**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

My private jet landed in London and my heart was beating so fast. I searched Rose Steele in Google and she is really beautiful. Her pale skin is outstanding and her blue eyes are beautiful. Her eyes made me think of Ana but that is impossible. Ana is a kind of girl who I can say not that pretty. I mean no offense but I never found Ana beautiful and to compare her to Rose is excruciating. Rose is a rare beauty and no one can ever be like her.

I downloaded all her songs and her voice is so alluring. She sounds like an angel. When you search for her in Google, you would see a lot of nude photos. She is modelling for anti-fur. She cares for animals; reason she is naked in photos. I can see why Prim really likes her. She's so talented. Rumours say she is going to have her first movie this year.

It's so amazing to know that beyond her fame and busy schedule, she still studies as a first year college student in Oxford. I cannot imagine how she is dividing her time. Sources say that she likes to read a lot of literature. I sighed. If only Ana is with me, she and Rose would become best friends.

"Sir, when are we leaving?" My bodyguard, Taylor asked me. He looked so panic and I was getting worried.

"We just got here, Taylor. Why'd you ask that?" I was so confused now.

"Nothing, Sir." Really, Taylor? I've known this guy for three years now and I know how he lies. I know how he reacts. Now, he's trying to deny?

"Is this about Gail?" I asked. I always knew how they love each other. They've been so over the moon. Gail is my housekeeper and she has a kind heart. No wonder why Taylor fell for her. They immediately clicked and I sure hope me and Rose would be like that when we meet today.

"No Sir. It is about my daughter, Sophie. She just got admitted to the hospital and I don't know what's wrong with her." He answered and I gaped my mouth open. I hate to hear things like this. I have such huge compassion for kids and I don't want them to get sick.

I sighed. I gave Taylor the address of the hotel we are staying at. I also gave him the permission to use my other laptop. Taylor is trustworthy and he needs to have skype with his daughter. He is father and he feels so bad. I want him to stop worrying.

He took a cab and I watch until it was out of my sight. I am pretty fine with Sawyer. I brought two bodyguards along if these things would happen. Now, I am so happy of my decision. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain seeing Taylor worry over his little girl.

Sawyer led me to the car and I went inside. London is so beautiful. This is such a magnificent place. It's very historical and its people are remarkable. Margaret Thatcher is my favourite along with Queen Elizabeth I and King George. Right now, I will add Rose Steele to my list.

I talked to London Modelling Agency and they told me that Rose will be having another nude photo shoot on La Vie En Rose Studios. That's where I am headed to. I assume I will be there in a long while. I took my phone out of my pocket and grabbed my headphones. I listen to one of her songs. My admiration to her added up after knowing she wrote all these.

**I . . . I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me. **

**I'm so glad, how could a person like me care for you?**

**How could a person like me care for you?  
(Why?)Why do I bother when you're not the one for me?  
Ooooo, is enough, enough?**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes!  
And I am happy now living without you  
I've left you, oh-oh-OH!  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

Maybe she wrote this for an ex of hers. I don't really care about her past. All I know that she is my mirror and I will accept her for who she is, who she was and who she'll be. This song intrigued me also.

**When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark,**

**That's when I look at you.**

**When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I look at you.**

I hope that song was dedicated to someone who's part of her family and not her boyfriend. No one really knows if she is in a relationship or not. She's very private and she rarely speaks about her family. I like women like that. My gosh, I just like her. How could I not? I have been waiting for her my whole life.

"We're here, Sir" Sawyer said and I nodded. I smiled at him and went out of the car. I looked at the building and my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. The excitement and nervousness are too much that it scares me. I cleared my throat and gathered all of my strength.

I went inside and was greeted by the female receptionist. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I am here to ask Rose Steele to be the face of my company." I answered smoothly.

"She has a photo shoot, Sir and—"

"CHRISTIAN?!" The woman was interrupted by an extremely loud and feminine voice. I turned around and gasped. It's her! It's Rose Steele! My jaw dropped as I saw her. She was wearing this dress she wore in my dreams. Yes, no doubt it's her.

But – how? How did she know my name?

Unexpectedly and to my surprise, she ran to me and hugged me tight up to the extent that I can't breathe. I hugged her back and my breath hitched. I've never felt so much jolt of electricity like this before. She pulled back from me and smiled. There's something so familiar about her.

"I missed you" I raised my brow at what she said. Hey, we just met.

"What?"

She frowned playfully and exclaimed, "Don't you recognize me?"

"What?" I asked again, hypnotized by her beauty.

"It's me, Big Bro. It's me Ana! Anastasia! I am ssooo happy to sssseee yoooouuu!" She jumped and jumped and wrapped her arms around me.

I was left shocked more than I was in my entire life. It took a little time for me to absorb things.

Her deep blue eyes . . .

Her pale skin . . .

Her passion for literature . . .

How she can sing . . .

I gasped. Holy Shit! I am in love with Ana!

**So, Ana's back. :)) Please review. Thanks!**

**~AnnaJEssie**


	9. Chapter 9: Different

**Thanks to all of you who love this story and now we get on the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 9: DIFFERENT**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

"How are you? I've been thinking of you a lot! How's Mom and Dad? How's Elliott? Did he end up with Kate? How's Mia? I am sorry I wasn't able to communicate. I was really busy." She spoke words so quickly.

I didn't answer one single word. I just let myself drown in her beauty. They were the same blue eyes and her face got prettier. I never knew she would look like this when she grows up. Hell, if I knew, I would never reject her. She transformed from a pretty duckling to a beautiful swan. Her smile is so beautiful and her face has the perfect angle. She's so goddamn exquisite.

"Christian? Christian?" She waved her hand causing me to come back to my senses. I smiled at her and cleared my throat before speaking, "Wow, Ana. I didn't expect to see you here."

She laughed, "I didn't expect you own a company either! I mean, what the hell? My big brother is now a successful businessman at the age of twenty five?" I tried so hard to hide my grimace at what she addressed me. She spoke 'big brother' and it hurt my heart. I didn't expect that.

"Uh . . . I . . .yeah. You are a supermodel slash singer and I am proud." I never thought this day would come; this day when I would find it hard to refer to her as my little sister. She's not my sister anymore. I do not see her as that now. All I see is this woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I never the girl who's been appearing in my dreams have been there all along. How could I be so stupid?

"Speaking of that, I am already running late for my photo shoot. Mind if you escort me?" She asked and I was dazed. My arms rose as if it has its own mind. She gladly hooked arms with mine and my eyes bulged at the circuit created among us. We took the elevator and I took a glance at her which turned into a long stare.

It's so hard to believe that I grew up with this girl. She'd come to my room when she has nightmares and I even taught her how to write. She's the only person who really knew me so much. She's the only person I would confide of my past. She's the child who referred to me as her world and what the fuck did I do? I turned her down and told her I only love her as my sister.

She looked at me curiously and asked, "What?"

"Nothing . . . You're beautiful." I blurted out and for a split second I saw her frown. She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, that's what magazines say." The elevator door opened and we went inside the white door.

There are a lot of people and there're bright lights all around. There are many camera staffs that I don't know about. There are so many unfamiliar things I am not seeing. For a moment, you realize that one photo takes a lot of people to make.

"Rose!" A gay man came towards us. Ana lets go of my arm and kissed the gay person. They were hugging for a second and Ana spoke, "Greg, this is Christian Grey, my brother and Christian, this Greg, my manager." A pang of pain stung in my heart once again as she spoke the word, 'brother'. Me and the gay shook hands.

"You are the owner of Grey Enterprises?" I nodded and he added, "I am sure your sister won't disappoint you. She's a great model." I tried so hard to hide a frown. She's going to be my girlfriend, you gay and she's not my sister. The gay spoke to Ana, "Rose, let's transform you."

Ana smiled and she looked at me, "I'd be right back, Christian. Just watch the photo shoot." I nodded at her and she went out of sight.

The set is all white and there are animals with fur like cats and dogs. "Hello" I spoke a white cat. She looked like that cat from Stuart Little. "Meow" She answered and I laughed.

"You want to keep her?" The woman asked.

"She has no owner?" She's to clean to have none.

"The owner will get married to a guy allergic to cats. We are finding her a new owner." I frowned at that. Why does she have to marry someone like that?

"Her name is Wanda, Sir. You want to adopt her?"

"No . . . I mean, I'll think about it." I answered. I am not sure if I am capable of running my company while having a pet in the house. She nodded at me and answered, "Just contact us, Sir if you want to adopt her." I nodded at her and she said goodbye to bring Wanda on set.

"We're ready!" Greg announced as Ana went out with her robe. Her hair was down and she looked more beautiful than ever. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She proceeded on set, surrounded by a lot of furry animals. She greeted each one of them and they like her too. That sight is so cute.

"Ready?" The photographer asked and she nodded. She took off her robe and my jaw just dropped. Her body . . . Wow! Her body! It's the perfect shape. It's so pale and her breasts? Her breasts are perfect. I saw all of her now and I felt my cock arouse. What the hell?

She posed along with the animals and she looked like a goddess. She's very beautiful. My eyes are locked on her body. She's just so perfect and she's so innocent. Her flower is shaved and I love that. That made me even more turned on. She's nude and wow! Just wow! This is so amazing. The way she moved is graceful and the way she looked was amazing. She's so perfect. Wow!

"Sir?" I looked at the person calling me and it was a blonde. "I need to go to the bathroom. Can you give Ana her robe?" Yes! Thank God! I smiled and accepted it before she rushed to the bathroom. Thanks blonde woman for giving me this opportunity.

After a few minutes, the photographer said, "That's a wrap everybody!" Ana cuddled the animals before standing up. I walked towards her and she stood up with confidence. Her back faced me and I was about to help her wear the robe.

Then, a man with auburn hair and dark brown eyes came and told me, "Hey, good morning, I can do that." He smiled politely and he grabbed the robe from me. What the hell is this man doing? He helped her wear the robe and he kissed her cheek.

Hold up! What's this? My God—is he?

Ana turned around and wrapped her arm around the guy. "Christian, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Fox. Baby, this is my brother, Christian Grey."

"Nice to meet you" He smiled and offered his hand. I absentmindedly shook it.

I just stared at him with so much pain. She calls him baby. She wrapped her arm around him and he kissed her. My heart ached at that. I am trying so hard not to burst out in tears. I guess this is it. Things are going to be different now. She loves him but I won't give up. It just hurts to know that she is in love with another person.

All I can think about is that . . . it could have been me.

**:(( Harry and Ana. Poor Christian. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~AnnaJessie**


	10. Chapter 10: Talk

**No one likes Harry, LOL. Thanks Guys for the amazing reviews I got. Let's start.**

**CHAPTER 10: TALK**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

"Ana told me so much about you." He told me and it took five seconds for me to respond. "Oh right, uh . . . What do you do?" Damn it! Why am I acting like a guy with poor social skills? Being a businessman, I am blessed with this amazing talent to communicate. This day is definitely bad for me. What do you do when the girl you've been dreaming about has always been there and you push her away thinking that she's your sister. Now when you finally realize, another man is with her.

"I am a filmmaker. I am making one these days. How about you?"

"I am a businessman. I own Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." That made his mouth form a huge 'O'. See man, I earn a lot and I am rich. He must know that his nemesis is a huge man.

"Great for you" He told me simply. He looked at my girl and spoke, "Baby, I just came by just to check on you. You know I've always been in every photo shoot of yours." Ana smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. My heart cringed at that sight. That's too painful for me to bear. I looked away, trying not to feel.

"Christian here is going to take me to lunch." I looked at her after what she just said. My eyes went wide at that. For some reason, something inside me went excited and joyful. I see Harry's face turned worried but it went comfortable again. He smiled at me and I did too. We all know both of us aren't sincere.

"Well, eat a lot. I really need to go. We're going to have a press conference." He told Ana and kissed her lips once more. "I love you" He told her and for an unknown reason, Ana's reply was just a smile. I'm glad she didn't say those words at him. It would surely break me if she did.

He said goodbye, leaving both me and Ana alone. Awkward silence came afterwards. Then, she spoke, "I'll just change and you'll take me to lunch." I nodded with a smile and she smiled back. She went away from my sight and I was left alone with the roaming furry animals.

Ana really changed into someone who I never thought she would be. I imagined her future as a valedictorian and a doctor or a book author. I guess Forrest Gump was right. You never know which you're going to get. She transformed into this elegant beauty that everyone knew and adored. Her presence is an attention getter than any person can have.

"Meow . . . meow" I was greeted again by Wanda. Awww, she's so adorable. She looked at me and I caressed her. She leaned to my touch and I just love the way she does that. She loves me. If I am not that busy at all, I'd bring this furry white cat in Escala.

"Wanda's wonderful, isn't she?" I looked at Ana and gasped. Her hair was hold up in a ponytail and she wore no makeup at all. Her shirt is simply simple and the jeans and rubber shoes made her even more attractive. This woman right here is the epitome of beauty in the simplest form.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "I love this cat. She seems to like me."

"Take her home with you." She suggested and I shook my head. She added, "You can get her anytime. By the way, let's go now?" I nodded fast and she took my arms. Still to now, her touch sends me chills. We said goodbye to everyone and entered the elevator.

"How has your life been? How's your Dad?" I asked her and she spoke, "Oh he is a simple man. He is the librarian of the city. Things got lucky. One time I was there and Greg was also. He referred to me as his angel. I mean, I never thought I'd make it up to this point." The elevator door opened and we went out of the building.

"McDonalds is just a few blocks away. We'll just walk." She told me and I looked at her incredulously. We walked and I blurted out, "You're amazing"

"What? Huh?" She stared at me as if I have three eyes.

"You're amazing. You've got a lot of fans and you're a supermodel slash singer yet you eat at McDonalds?" She just grinned at what I said and shook her head. We walked and walked until we reached our destination. I ordered for us in the counter and all she wanted was a burger and coke. I ordered the same.

I went to our table and saw a teenage girl talking to her. "I love you so much, Rose."

"Aww. I love you too." Ana spoke sincerely and the girl looked at me. "Oh my God! Your boyfriend is handsome!" I tried to hide my grin on that. I like the way she thought of me. Ana reacted by saying, "No, he is my brother."

I frowned and instantly spoke, "Not technically her brother" The teenage girl looked a little bit sad and she spoke, "I really assumed you are together because there's just something in the way you look at each other. It's so beautiful." Ana was almost saying something but I spoke, "Why thank you!" Ana stared at me cluelessly.

"Anyway, I need to go now. Bye Handsome Man and Love you Rose!" She kissed us before going out of our sight.

"Well, that was great." I mumbled and Ana was still staring at me with that expression. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" She answered and she consumed her food. It was silent. I don't know why but this kills me. "Ana, I . . . uh . . . well, seems like you and Harry are being serious. Why don't people know?"

She answered immediately, "I just want us to be normal. I don't want a public relationship like Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart."

I nodded and asked, "How long have you been dating?"

"Two years and a half" She answered and all I can do is nod. They've been together that long and it just sucks.

"How about you? You're seeing someone?" She asked with a guarded voice and expression.

"No" I answered plainly.

"How about them? Our . . _. family_?"

I answered, "Mom and Dad are still madly in love. Elliott and Kate are married and have one child. Mia got pregnant when she was fifteen and now she and Ethan have another baby along the way."

She nodded and smiled, "Not surprised with that. I promise I'll visit soon." I just nodded at that, hoping this will come true.

"Mia will be excited." I stated.

"Yes, she'll be . . . Since we were young, she loved Ethan and look at where they are now. I mean she's pretty lucky her childhood dream got real . . . _unlike mine_." Her voice was too slow at those last two words.

I know what she meant and it hurts me. We just ate lunch silently after her statement. If I just didn't push her away, we'd be eating here while holding hands. We'd even laugh. If I can just turn back time, I would make her childhood dream come true.

**Thanks Guys! What you think? **

**~AnnaJessie**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews.**

**CHAPTER 11: NIGHTMARE**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

"So, where are you staying?" Ana asked me as we went out of McDonald's. We spent the entire lunch with awkward silence. I really don't know what to say after hearing her mumble, 'unlike mine'. I know what she meant. Since she was young, she looked at life as a fairytale and I was her Prince Charming. Unfortunately, the Prince was too stupid to realize that she's the one so he look at other princesses who happen to be witches. If that Prince just realized it early, he and the Princess would've lived happily ever after.

She once again took my arms and I answered, "Well, I am going to be in a hotel."

"Too bad" I hear the frown on her voice. I feel quite relieved hearing her talking to me again. I actually thought that she won't be able to say one single word to me. I probably think that she's kind of mad at me. But how can she be mad when she already moved on?

"Why?" I asked.

"I would've wanted you to stay with me in my condominium and then-"

"Sure, I will" I instantly interrupted and said, "I'll just tell Taylor that he can have the hotel room solo." She nodded at that. There's no chance in this world that I am going to waste spending my days in Ana's condo. I wasted technically my whole life searching for the person when she was only there and now, I am not going to waste a single second.

I grabbed my phone and called Taylor. The call was quick. I phoned Sawyer too. Ana said that her condominium is just a few blocks away. I already gave them money so they won't be starved. I love my staff. They are my shield. Therefore, they should be treated right.

As we were walking, I told her, "Maybe Harry won't get mad once he finds out I am staying in your condo."

She took a deep breath and answered, "He wouldn't mind. After all, we are S-I-B-L-I-N-G-S. I am not incest." She sounded sarcastic and I gotta admit, my ego was hurt at that. My heart ached at what she said. Yes, she already moved on. Yes, she won't need me anymore. Yes, she just looks at me now as her brother. I try so hard not to tear up in front of her. That won't make me a man.

I cleared my throat and started another topic, "Uhm . . . I had this roommate and we kept in touch. His name is Carter and I tell you, he is fun to be with. He actually is still my friend. We kept in touch."

She giggled and spoke, "Well, that's awesome. You never had a friend before. It's nice to hear you speak of one."

"Well, yes. We are the exact opposite. He likes to date and I don't. I am more focused on career and he is focused on his love life. He's a different kind of man. He's kinda soft." I talked about Carter and smiled. Oh that man is now jobless and drunkard. I offered him a job in my company but he said he still needed to meditate.

"Oh. So I assume he is happily in love now" Ana stated.

"No, he's not. He actually met a girl named Holly and he courted her for two years. She said no and he decided to give up."

At the corner of my eye, I see Ana rolled hers. "Who wouldn't give up on that? Why would you even dwell on someone who won't love you ever? That's stupid." Silence consumed the atmosphere again. That wasn't the best topic at all. Damn! This is way too hard.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's not the same Ana anymore. She's Rose Steele.

We entered the condominium building and were greeted by all of the staffs. Ana is really famous. We entered the elevator and landed on the top floor. We entered her room and wow! The designs are unbelievable. I even laughed a little at the photos posted on her wall. They were all inspired by classics. _At least, some_ _part of the old Ana is still alive_.

"Make yourself feel comfortable" She spoke with a sudden sweet voice. I don't really get her. She's so sarcastic a while ago and now she's so sweet. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Shit! My bags are with Taylor"

"No need to worry. There are some guy clothes on the guest room."

I frowned at that. "I don't want to wear Harry's clothes."

She smiled and spoke, "No, Harry never slept here. I bought those clothes just in case situations like yours will happen." I smiled at that and I was a bit full of questions in my mind. They were out for two years and a half and Harry never slept here? Was Ana that conservative? She didn't even got shy when she kissed me ten years ago.

Ana led me to the guest room but I paused. "Christian?" I found myself looking at the wall. Oh my! There are so many pictures of us when we were younger. There are photos of us playing and some when we are sleeping. Mom must have shot that. Then, Ana was a baby in the photo when I was carrying her and the other one is when we were in the park playground. My mouth dropped at that.

There were photos of our family too. Grace and Carrick. Mia and Elliott.

"Don't worry, I will display photos of Kate, Ethan and my nieces and nephew when I have some." I looked at her and she was beet red. She looked down and I missed this. I got a glimpse of the old Ana. The shy one, the shy Ana is right here in front of me. That blush! Oh, how I miss that blush. She added, confessing, "I really missed you . . . all of you."

"I missed you . . . we missed you." I answered.

My eyes went back to the wall and my heart just crashed. It was a photo of her and Harry. It's just a simple photo. It's just the two of them cuddling in the couch. I closed my eyes and tried so hard not to feel the pain.

"Let's go" I commanded. She led me inside this white room. It's huge and spacious. It had a TV and a bathroom. My heart was aching so I spoke, "Could you please excuse me, Ana? I need to have a phone call with a client." She nodded her head and went away.

I spent the entire afternoon crying about all of this shit. If I was just being acceptable to the fact that we're not biologically related, shit like this wouldn't have happened. I changed into comfortable clothes and wept. I hate this. I hate feeling weak. This isn't me. This isn't Christian Grey.

I fell asleep with a nightmare ahead.

It was the same. It was me in this room full of mirrors. I looked at the mirrors and saw the girl again. I grinned. She's so beautiful even without revealing her face. She lifted up her head and I gasped. Deep blue eyes! She's really Ana! I smiled at her. I touched the mirror and she did the same but I frowned when I saw one tear falling from her eyes. What's happening? What's this?

"NOOO!" I screamed as darkness slowly made her disappear. Now, all I see is the reflection of my face crying and sobbing the hell out.

I woke up and breathed rapidly. I pulled my hair at that. I hated what I dreamed of. It was a wrong dream. It was. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them all away.

I stood up and went out of the room. I looked at the clock and it was just ten o'clock. I didn't care. I found the door of Ana's room and entered.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" She sounded like she's crying. She blew her nose and took a deep breath. I quickly lied down beside her and wrapped her in my arms. I felt her breath hitch.

"I had a nightmare, Ana. I wanna stay with you." I felt like a child. A repulsive child. I didn't care.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

"It's about me losing you" I answered and drifted off to sleep. My arms felt complete. I don't want to lose her and I felt like I won't in this position.

**Guys, please review. Pretty pretty please with cherries on top? :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AnnaJessie**


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Confessions

**Hey Guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews I received just yesterday. I like your comments.**

**CHAPTER 12: MORNING CONFESSIONS**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

I opened my eyes and felt someone wrapped around my arms. I got confused. What am I doing in her bedroom? Then what happened last night flashed in my mind. Oh no. I acted like a weak person. I don't know. I just reacted that way. I hate what I did. I hate it so much.

Well, at least I get to sleep beside her. I smiled at that. There's no greater moment than this. She is wrapped around my arms and vice versa. My heart thudded so fast at this.

I reached out to take her hair away from her face. I frowned. Her mascara spread around her face. I hate that. I remembered last night she was crying. What happened last night? Did she and Harry got into a fight? I will surely beat up that boy if he did something wrong to my girl. No one must hurt Ana . . . not even me. I slowly wiped away the mascara in her face.

She shifted a little at that. I smiled at that sight. She's like a baby. She's so sensitive and cute. I just can't believe that I am holding her right now. Her eyes slowly opened and I smiled at her. She didn't smile back. Instead, she pushes away my hand. I frowned at that, feeling hurt in my chest.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and cursed, "Fucking Shit!" She stood up hurriedly and opened her closet. I sighed, "Are you late for something"

"I am an hour late for my photo shoot." She answered with a slightly pissed voice. She grabbed her phone and cursed more. I guess she received a lot of missed calls from Greg.

She looked at her face in the mirror and cussed, "Fuck!"

"Ana, why did you cry last night?" I suddenly asked. She stormed around the room and stripped. I can't help but stare at her gorgeous body. She quickly found clothes to wear much to my dismay. I'd rather she stays naked.

"I don't want to answer that." I grimaced at that.

Then, I can't take it anymore. I stood up and spoke, "Ana, why do you have such mood swings at that? One second you're so nice and then you will get mad at me. Come on, Ana! What is going on?" She opened the bathroom door and brushed her teeth. I just stood there outside, watching her through the open door.

Then, after she brushed her teeth, both of her hands held on to each side of the sink. She took a deep breath and barely whispered, "I don't want to model your company anymore."

My mouth gaped open at that. My eyes went wide and I seriously don't know what to say. I am speechless. She doesn't want to model now? Why? What happened?

She took a deeper breath and added, "Christian, what happened in the past is haunting me. Y-y-yes-s-s-ter-d-ay… Ugh . . . I-I mean last night, you lied down beside me because you had a nightmare. I asked you what is it about and it was about you losing me. Seriously, Christian. It haunts me."

"How?" I asked breathlessly.

"It reminded me of the time I slept beside you when I dreamed of you marrying Sally. It hurts me, Christian. I was such a fool for you. You reminded me of the time I was so stupidly in love with someone who will never love me back." Tears came from her eyes and mine did too. She added, "What's even worse is that I think you love me now which is so stupid. You're making me expect! Ugh . . . AAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I just stood there, frozen at what she said. This is so wrong. She walked passed me and when she twisted the doorknob, I quickly ran to her and turned her around. My lips met hers and for a miracle, she kissed me back. Stars just aligned at this moment. Our tongues collided and I felt her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her even deeper and to my sorrow, she pulled away.

She looked at me like the way Lucy met that mythical creature in Narnia. It's like she can't believe what we just did.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because I love you" I answered passionately. Her eyes went wide at that. She shook her head multiple times and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no! This isn't happening. I am just dreaming." I wrapped my arms around her and she let out a soft cry. I pulled away and saw her tears. I wiped away her tears and she pushed me away.

"Why now? Huh? Why?!" My goodness! She's angry!

"I was stupid, Ana. I loved you all along." I reached out for her but she pushed me away. Tears escaped my eyes as I saw her cry even more. After a minute, she found her composure and wiped away her tears.

"I need to go" She opened the door and went outside.

"Ana!"

"I have a boyfriend." She told me before she shut the door closed. I stood frozen in this spot. I sat down and sobbed. Why did the Prince have to realize it late? Why did he waste time with Witches when the Princess was just there all along? Now, she's going to the castle of another Prince. I cried and cried at that.

**~*~*MY MIRROR ~*~***

I spent the afternoon, feeling numb. It's already three o'clock and all I did was take a bath and eat and stare at Ana's wall of picture frames. It didn't take long before I received the call from a client. He said it is an urgent meeting and so I agreed. I'll be there tonight to meet him. There's no point of staying here anyway.

I called Taylor and Sawyer to fetch me in this condominium building. It's been a great two day time here in London. I need to leave and let the Princess live her life. She moved on now and when you love someone, you let them go. If they come back to you, then it's meant to be.

I left a note in Ana's bed saying, _"Sorry for the whole trouble I caused. My private jet is waiting for me. Until next time! I love you . . . Cx"_

I'd just say the words to her now. After all, we won't be seeing each other for another long time and maybe even forever. I went out of the building, making sure Ana's room is locked. The car was waiting for me and I took the loneliest ride of my life.

At least I told her and she knows now. I'd rather she didn't love me back but knew. I just hope Harry will love her just as much as I love her. I doubt that. I really doubt that. No one can love her the way I do.

We arrived in the area where my private jet is waiting. Sawyer and Taylor grabbed my bags and went inside. As I was about to enter the jet, I heard someone calling me. "CHRISTIAN? CHRISTIAN? WAIT!"

I turned my head and saw Ana running to me. I was shocked once more. She always surprises me. Is she here to make me stay? Oh please just please. I went down and ran to her also. We stopped running when we were just an inch apart.

"Ana? What are you doing here?"

"I am coming with you" She declared and I was in heaven.

**I got to admit. I love this story. LOL. Haha. Please please review. What are your thoughts?**

**~AnnaJessie**


	13. Chapter 13: Love

**Thank you guys for the support I am receiving. I love you all.**

**CHAPTER 13: LOVE**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

I guided her all the way to my private jet and she found herself comfortable. I really don't get it. She's so mad at me this morning and now she's coming with me back to the states. Things are getting so confusing here. I am confused and I know she is too.

She sat down the red seat and I did too inches from her. She looked around the room and I can sense that she's tired from all the things she's done today. Celebrities get tired, I realized.

"Where are your clothes, Ana? You seem to have no bag at all." I asked and stated.

"At least I brought my wallet." She joked.

I laughed at that and then she added, "I didn't have time to pack because I went home and read your note. I was scared and I just rushed and never hesitated to follow you and come with you."

I raised my brow at that. Last time I checked, she walked out from me because she has a boyfriend. A part of me still believes that she loves me back. The way she kissed me this morning made me realize that. "I thought you and Harry-"

To my surprise, she silenced my lips with hers. She sat down my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss was innocent and angelic. It was very decent. The entire kiss said was how much we love each other. She pulled away and closed her eyes. She breathed my scent and spoke, "I love you"

I didn't care how I think she's crazy. All I know is what I feel is true. "I love you too" She smiled at what I said and her expression seemed contented. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She fell asleep and I just watched her.

She looked so peaceful and child-like. It reminded me of how she was as a little girl. She was cute and amazing and smart and the list goes on. Right now, she's still the same smart Ana I knew. The Ana who loves me so much and I love her back. I kissed her forehead.

After some time, we arrived and Seattle and I poked her face slowly. She slowly woke up and smiled at me. "I still have a meeting today. Is it okay if we'll just go to our childhood house tomorrow?" She nodded and asked, "Where am I going to stay?"

"I have an apartment" I answered and she nodded, standing up. We went out of the private jet and I grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand and I love the feeling. It's nice to feel someone loving you the same way you love them.

We entered the car and headed straight to my building. We went out and I led her inside. "Oh my gosh, Christian. This is so amazing. You're so rich." She complimented and I smirked. "Well, you earn as much as I do"

She laughed and said, "You earn much more than I do"

We went to the top floor and I left her in my office. I told her to wait then I went to the conference room and presented something to my clients. I like my job even though it's difficult. I love feeding the world and I love earning money. As long as I am living, the business will run. Well, I'd pass this for my and Ana's son. I giggled silently at that. All I can see is that me and Ana can have a future. I will buy a house for us and we'll have a lot of children.

The meeting ended and I went to Ana. I found her roaming around my room and she smiled at me. "Let's go" I told her and she took my hand. We went out of the building and to the car. We arrived in Escala and I greeted, "Hello Gail, this is Ana."

She smiled at her and spoke, "I am Gail, Christian's housekeeper."

"I am Anastasia Rose Steele and I am Christian's girlfriend." They shook hands and I love the way she said that. Me and her are officially together and I love it.

"I am just going to add one plate and dinner will be served." She spoke and Ana argued, "I can get my own plate, Gail." Gail was about to say something when Ana led her way to my dining area. I followed her as she grabbed her eating utensils and placed it across mine.

I took my seat and she did too. We ate the mash potato Gail prepared and I asked her, "Ana, why the sudden change of mind? We fought this morning and here we are"

She shrugged and spoke, "People who love each other fight. When they don't, there's no love at all." I smiled at that. I know what she meant. What's surreal is that me and her are fighting even though we're not officially together.

"I just didn't expect this day would turn out this way" I told her and she nodded.

"Well, I didn't expect my life would turn out this way" She spoke.

"Explain" I ordered.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "That night when you came to my room to sleep beside me, I was crying. The reason was that my heart was breaking after seeing you again. You've grown so handsome and successful but you'll never be mine. That's one thing that makes my heart ache."

I shook my head and spoke, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I loved you all along" I spoke and she smiled, looking down. She giggled at that and I giggled back. "What? Is there something funny?"

"No, it's just that . . . I always knew that. I just waited for you to realize."

I smirked at her then suddenly, my facial expression changed.

"Christian, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing"

She frowned. "Come on, tell me"

I shook my head and she persuaded me more. I gave in and took all my shame, "I am your first kiss, Ana. We both know that but . . . is Harry your first time?"

Her face turned serious as she spoke, "No. I never slept with anyone." WTF? I felt relieved. It's as if a bone was taken from my throat. At least I can be her first time.

"Do you have extra clothes? I need them." She said after she's done eating. I stood up and led her to my bedroom. She went inside and I stayed out with the opened door. She searched inside my closet. She chose one and she literally took off all of her clothes. As in . . . all of them.

I gulped and turned around. "Christian?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Close the door" I looked down the whole time. When I was about to close it, she said, "Christian, no! Get inside and close the door." My eyes went huge and I looked at her. She threw the shirt she was holding and stood there naked before me.

I did what she asked me to.

**Please please review guys! What you think? Thanks a lot!**

**~AnnaJessie**


	14. Chapter 14: Grace

**Thanks Guys for the amazing reviews I had. I love you all.**

**CHAPTER 14: GRACE**

**CPOV**

My cock was more aroused than ever as I closed the door behind me. I stood there, breathless in front of her naked beauty. We stared at each other passionately before I came towards her and press her against the wall. Our lips found each other and the sensation was so amazing.

Our tongues danced perfectly and she pulled away only to get some air. I kissed her neck as she took off all my clothes like an animal. I like that side of her. It turns me on. I kissed her more feverishly and when I reached her left breast, I sucked it . . . hard. She moaned and moaned my name. What made it even more erotic is that her hands are pulling my hair.

When I was done with it, I proceeded to the right breast and did the same thing. I caught a glimpse of her as I did that. She closed her eyes because of the ecstasy.

Finally satisfied with the sucking, I laid her tenderly against the bed. I was standing in front of her and I licked my lips at the sight of her opening her legs for me. "Please Christian, please" She begged as she rubbed her clit. Oh fuck! That was hot.

She continued to rub it and moaned my name. That's it! I hovered her and push her finger away from her vagina. Instead, I entered one finger into her and she screamed out in pleasure. "CHRISTIAN!"

I added another finger and moaned, "Oh Fuck, Ana, your pussy is so tight"

She rocked against my fingers as I added a third one. She whispered my name before she came on my fingers. Then what happened is that she was on top of me.

"You want this position?" I asked obviously tired but still wanting for more.

"Yes, Christian. Make love to me." She spoke and I smirked. I held her hips and she braced herself as she lowered down on me. We both moaned as we were connected. I pumped in and out of her and closed my eyes because of what I am feeling.

I've done sex before but it was just sex. Now, it's making love with this wonderful woman. I moaned and moaned but I stopped as I heard her sniffing. I opened my eyes and felt guilt as I saw tears streaming down her face. I quickly pulled out of her, making her wince.

I sat up and wiped all her tears. Fuck, I forgot she's a virgin. "Sorry, Baby. I forgot it's your first time. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I'm sorry." Guilt filled my heart as I pressed my head against her chest.

She stopped crying and spoke, "Christian, please. Make love to me. I know the pleasure will just come." I looked at her astounded. She added, "Please"

I nodded and we went back to that position. The difference now is that I am sitting down. She rode me awkwardly at first but after a minute of adjusting, we rocked each other so perfectly. We moaned, grunted and panted from time to time and I felt her fingernails on my back but I didn't care.

"Christian!" She yelled before releasing her cum. It took me five more thrusts before I exploded into her. I didn't pull out of her. I just stayed inside her and our foreheads pressed. She kissed me tenderly on the lips before she spoke, "I love you"

"I love you more" With that, I pulled out of her and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*_MY MIRROR_~*~*

I woke up with the smell of pancakes. Gail must be cooking. I reached to the other side of the bed but Ana wasn't there. I opened my eyes and sat up, alarmed. Did she regret what we did? Did she think it was incest? Oh No please not!

I stood up and put my boxers on. I went out of the room and searched for Ana. Oh my gosh! No please. That was the best night of my life. I want it to be hers too. I reached the kitchen and sighed in relief.

"Good Morning!" Ana smiled at me. She's the one cooking breakfast.

"Hey" I greeted then kissed her on the lips lightly. She's wearing my shirt and I love how she looked beautiful at it.

"We're going to have a busy day today" She spoke.

"I couldn't agree more." We are going to our parent's house and I am so excited to see Mom happy again. She was never the same since Ana was separated from us. I just want her back. I want my family back.

We spent the day normally and we had sex in the shower which was really expected. Then, there was a delivery of her clothes from England. I frowned at that. I really like seeing her wearing my shirt. But then, what would Mom think when she sees that? It's probably going to gross everybody out.

We packed for our things as we decided to stay there for a week. Taylor took us to the car and we went straight to my parent's house. The whole ride, me and Ana held hands.

"These days are my happiest, Ana." I told her sincerely. I've never been happy like this before.

"Me too" She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I can tell that she's excited to see everybody now. I hate to disappoint her but maybe the others will arrive tomorrow. After all, they're all settled down.

Finally, we arrived in front of our parent's out. Taylor went out to help us with the bags. I beeped the car so that Mom can hear us.

Through the window, we saw Mom coming out of the house.

Ana did not hesitate to come out of the car. "MOM?!" She called as loud as she could. Grace turned to Ana and her expression was something I will never forget till the day I die. She smiled and at the same time, tears came out from her eyes.

She and Ana ran and when they reached each other, they pulled themselves in a tight embrace. I teared up in that sight.

"I miss you Mom" Ana said.

"Oh Darling, we missed you more than you'll ever know."

**Thanks Guys please please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Return

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. Here's our next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 15: RETURN **

**CPOV**

After the heartwarming reunion, we entered the house and Ana twirled around. She closed her eyes and just smelled the fresh air. I smirked at that. She really missed this place. Why wouldn't she? This is the place where we grew up together and fell in love.

"I can't believe I am back here. It's been way too long." She said to herself as she opened her eyes. I looked at Mom and my heart just soared. It's been the expression I wanted to see for a long time. Her face showed contentment. She just felt complete. It didn't take long when tears escaped her eyes.

Ana looked worried. She stopped smiling and went near to Mom. She wrapped her arms around her and spoke, "Mom, what's wrong?" The deep concern is obvious in her voice.

"Nothing Sweetie. It's just that I never thought you'd return. I never thought I'd see you again." She told her and Ana's face showed guilt. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Mom, I am really sorry. You didn't deserve to be ignored. I truly apologize for that."

"I am not mad, Sweetie but . . . why didn't you try to contact us? Is there something wrong?" It's the question Mom was eager to get an answer.

"Mom, Uh . . . I . . . Uh . . . I hate to say this but . . . when I left with Dad, I promised myself to forget about Christian. It hurts me every time I think of him or something connected to him." She looked down and I just got mad at myself. What did I just do? I was the reason why Mom was so sad all along? Why didn't I just give Ana a chance? I would've realized I loved her all this time and everything will be well.

"What? I didn't know that!" I expressed with all range and culpability.

"I am so sorry" Ana said and I reached out for her. I grabbed her body and hugged her tight. "Baby, it's not your fault. It's mine! I shouldn't have rejected you. Uh . . . I-I was a total jerk. I hated how I treated you. You deserved to be loved. This wouldn't have happened if I was not stupid." Ana was about to reply but she was cut off by Mom.

"What is going on here?" We looked at her and she really looked confused and hopeful at the same time. Oh my Gosh! Why are we in this state? I really am stupid. I just did the PDA in front of our mother . . . our own freaking mother! We shifted into our formal selves.

Mom was stomping her foot. She is waiting for the answer. I looked at Ana and she just looked down the ground. I decided to be the speaker. I cleared my throat and answered, "Mom, I went to London to find Rose Steele and she is a singer slash supermodel. I was shocked when she happened to be Ana. Then, I-"

Mom interrupted as she gasped, "You pose naked?!"

Ana nodded shyly and told her, "That's my job"

Mom thought deeply and mumbled, "Prim would be over the moon when she meets you."

Ana was about to ask something but I continued my speech. "So, uh . . . Ana and I spent time and we admit loving each other. So therefore, we are a couple now." I grabbed Ana's hand and saw that she was nervously looking at Mom.

Mom responded by saying, "Oh . . . My . . . Goodness! I can't believe it!" She squealed. She literally squealed. Later, we just stared at her as she jumped around. She's totally acting like a teenager who just found out that her favorite on-screen couple just hit it off screen. Suddenly, she hugged both of us at the same time.

"I knew this day would come! I knew it! I just knew it!" Her reaction was priceless.

"Mom . . . aren't you mad or disgusted?" Asked Ana.

Mom did the pokerface as she said, "Why would I react that way? You and him are not related, Sweetheart. This is not incest. I knew the moment you said your first word, you and Christian will get together forever."

We looked at her with a clueless expression and questioned, "What was her first word?"

"Her first word was your name, Christian." I looked at her wide eyed and then at Ana. My girlfriend looked shy and not surprised at all. She loved me like that? She had feelings for me even though she was just a toddler and I, a little kid?

Mom cleared her throat and spoke, "I am going to cook for dinner and I'll invite our family to come over tonight." We nodded at her with full desire. Ana spoke, "I really missed them, Mom."

"They did miss you too." She said with a warm smile and added, "Well, I assume you will sleep in your old bedroom so I better get going. Love both of you!" She embraced us before going to the kitchen.

Ana and I smiled at each other before we went to her room. She sat down her bed and I just beamed around. I cleared my throat and teased, "First word huh?"

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "We got a lot of firsts, Christian."

"First love" I stated.

"First Meaningful lovemaking" She spoke.

"First Kiss?"

She grinned at that and giggled. "That happened here."

"Yes, when you bit the child molester's wrist because you got mad that I had my first kiss with her." She shook her head and touched my face.

"She'll never be your first kiss, Christian. What she did to you meant nothing but ours sealed eternal love." She told me and I couldn't agree more. I pressed my lips to hers and all I can say is that I am contented and I don't want anything to change.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review!**

**~AnnaJessie (real name: Anjelie)**


	16. Chapter 16: Family Dinner

**Thank you everyone for the comments. Thanks for the support.**

**CHAPTER 16: FAMILY DINNER**

**CPOV**

I watched their cars park in front of the house. My heart was beating so fast. I just can't get over my excitement on how they are all going to react now that she is back. They've all been mourning about her and now, they don't have to. Everything will be perfect. Everything will be happy.

"Yo! Little Bro!" Elliott greeted. Bechkham rushed towards me and I hugged him close. Me and my nephew bonded pretty well. Kate and Elliott smiled at us. "What's with this sudden dinner?" She asked.

"Well, it's a surprise" I answered and their face turned curious.

"Uncle Christian, you got a surprise for us?" Beckham said in awe. He always liked surprises. His eyes beamed at me and he couldn't be cuter. I nodded at him and he jumped excitedly.

"Mommy, please? Please. Please. Please." Prim's voice was very desperate as they walked near us. Ethan was holding Mia's hand. She was frowning and she seemed to walk in a difficult manner. Well, why wouldn't she be? Her stomach must be so heavy now.

"For the last time, young lady, NO!" Her voice was so rough and Prim started to cry. "What's the commotion about?" I asked them. Ethan soothed Mia's back as she was starting to bombard words again.

"Well, this Primrose Kavanagh wants to buy a fifty thousand dollar worth of boots. Do you know why? It's just because of Rose Steele! That fucking Rose Steele! I hope she stops modeling for that expensive brand. My daughter has been craving for it ever since she started to pose for that fashion line!" I winced at that. I am so happy Ana's not here to hear the words she said. She would surely get hurt.

Ethan remained calm and took a deep breath. "Mia, you are carrying our son so please-"

"I am fully aware that I am carrying your child! Isn't that the reason why I am fat?!" Oh no, this is not good. Ethan remained as patient as ever while Elliot, Kate and Beckham stared at them with an awkward face.

"Mia, come on!" I really admire Ethan's patience.

Okay, before things will turn out bad, I decided to clear my throat. Well, that wasn't the greatest thing at all. Mia continued to yell at Ethan. "Ethan, how can you expect me to just cool things down?! I do love our children but it's making me fat and the other one makes me stressed!" With that, tears burst out from her eyes.

Hormones. Freaking hormones.

"Mia, I-" I tried to cut off their emotional talk but I got interrupted by Mia and

Ethan. I can't really understand what they're talking about. They fucking talk at the same time. Ethan comforts her and she cries out. Prim just frowned.

"Uh . . . Hi?" That wasn't me. It was Ana. They looked at her and the looks on their faces are just priceless. "ANA?!" They all shouted at the same time. "R-r-r-r-r" Prim looked like she cannot breathe at all.

"Ana?! Oh my Goodness!" Mia smiled so big and ran towards her. They hugged so tight. I looked at each of them and the look as if they cannot believe what's going on. They let go of each other and then Prim squealed, "ROSE STEELE!" She jumped and jumped and fanned herself. Me and Ana laughed at her.

"Rose Steele?" All of them asked at the same time.

"Yes, I am Rose Steele" Ana answered and their jaw just dropped. There was a moment of silence as Ana carried Prim and kissed her cheeks. Prim's eyes lit up. "I love you, my niece"

"You're my auntie?!" Ana nodded and she screamed. Then, Beckham ran to her and embraced her leg. "Auntie Ana" He mumbled with closed, dreamy eyes. Ana lets Prim down and hugs both of them.

"Hey Little Sis" Elliott greeted and Ana pulled him in for a huge teddy bear hug. Ethan and Kate did the same thing and then . . .

"What did I miss?" Carrick asked upon arriving.

"DAD?!" Ana called out and Dad just had tears all the way. She ran towards him and hugged him tight. Dad swung her around just like what he does when she was younger. She kissed Dad cheeks and it was just beautiful. This is a beautiful family reunion.

After that, we went inside and everything was in place. Grace was there and we sat down the family table chairs. She prepared lobsters and vegetable salad. Prim and Beckham didn't like that. We prayed and it was the happiest dinner we had since six years.

"So tell me, Ana, what is it like to be Rose Steele?" Kate asked.

Ana replied, "Well, it's amazing and tiring at the same time."

"Rose Steele is tiring? Oh please, she has all the glamorous things in the world!" Prim expressed then we all just laughed. She clearly has no idea how chaotic a life of a famous person can be.

Elliott cleared his throat and asked, "So uh . . . How's Ray?"

"Well, Dad is really happy now. I built a house for him and his own bookstore. Everything is doing well with him. He's nice." Answered Ana with a sunny attitude. One good thing about her is that she never stays mad at anyone . . . even her father who gave her away.

"That's great to hear." Elliott smiled and Ana did too. Ethan spoke, "Well, we won't be surprised if you have a boyfriend back in England."

The atmosphere between Ana and I got awkward. Things about Harry fucking Fox are still unclear. She doesn't want to talk about him whenever I try to bring that name up. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't"

Dad decided to change the topic and asked, "Why didn't you communicate with us?"

Ana looked guilty and everyone looked intensely at her. She strongly spoke, "Well, I was still hurting from Christian. It hurts to hear a lot from you. It reminds me of him."

They looked at her understandingly especially Mom. All of these people knew our history and they've always wanted us to be together.

I decided to just tell. "Well, me and Ana are a couple now" Everyone except Mom and the kids just dropped their spoons and forks at the same time with matching jaw dropped expressions.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Mia almost jumped, forgetting she is pregnant. Ethan held her and everyone just mumbled how great it was that we are together now. Their reactions are no different from Grace's. They are all just happy for us. Those reactions made me even more glorious.

"Tell us the love story, Uncle Christian." Prim requested and Beckham looked interested. They seemed to love fairytale stories.

I told them what happened when we were just kids and then, how she left and how I found her. She fell in love with me and I did too and here we are. They all said, 'awww' after my story telling.

I looked at Ana and she was reading a text message from her phone with a horrified expression. "Ana? What's wrong?" She flinched and looked at me. She smiled a little and spoke, "nothing".

I wasn't convinced at all.

**What's the text message about? Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**~Anjelie**


	17. Chapter 17: Tragic

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you for the flabbergasting comments.**

**CHAPTER 17: TRAGIC**

**CPOV**

"Well, that went well" Ana said as everyone went home. We entered her old room. Mom and Dad just gave us the permission to sleep in the same room. I am so thankful of that. I really need some quality time with her after all we did today. I love the reunion. It was sure as hell amazing.

She lied down the bed and I sat on the edge. I looked at her with a smile. She's so beautiful. Her blue eyes are so deep and full of joy. She's never been happy like this. I am so grateful I found her. I just want to take Prim to Forever21 to shop. If it weren't for her, Ana would never be here.

"I love you" I said out of the blue and she smiled.

"I love you too" She replied and I leaned closer so that my lips can meet hers. We kissed each other so lovingly and she touched my chest. I froze a little at that but this is Ana. She touched my chest when we were just babies and what difference would it make now?

We made out intensely and I started tearing off her clothes. She moaned in my mouth and our tongues collided. Her fingers brushed through my hair and she pulled away from me. She stared at me and smiled. Her finger traced my lips and I bit it.

She giggled and spoke, "You're so playful, Christian"

I let go of her finger and replied, "I am anything for you"

She took a deep breath and her face turned serious. My eyes narrowed and I asked, "What's wrong?" This is so not her. She's completely naked in front of me and I have all clothes on. This is odd.

"Have you ever thought about our future?" She asked solemnly and I smiled.

"Of course, Baby." I showered kisses on her face and she laughed at that. I found a sweet spot on her neck and kissed it. Well, the kiss turned to sucking really. She moaned and grunted as I did that. After a few seconds, I pulled back and met her pleasured expression.

I vowed, "We'll get married and we'll have a very big house. We'll have a lot of children and everything will be amazing." She smiled at that and joked, "House with a meadow"

"Wish granted" I stated.

"You just gave me a lovebite" She told me and I laughed. She punched my chest playfully and lifted her face up for a kiss. I pulled away and she frowned. Gosh, I like teasing her. I lips found each other again and our tongues just danced in coordination.

As we grasped for air, we pulled away but our foreheads pressed. "I love you, Ana. You're my mirror" I told her and she questioned, "Mirror?"

"You reflect me, Ana. You are my other half." I told her and I felt her smile and the night went on like we know how it's going to be.

The past six days were happy. Ana enjoyed her time with everyone of us. She and Grace will cook together and sometimes, they would play with flour. I am glad I saw that again. Since Ana was a kid, she loved food fights.

Dad and Ana would play chess then Elliott will ask her to play xBox with him. She finds it hard to choose because both are fine for her.

She and Kate would shop with Mia. I can't even imagine one day with Mia. She's totally moody and she would shop at every store in the world! That's not an ideal girl for me. In fact, it's pretty annoying actually. I wonder why Ethan stayed with her.

Ethan, on the other hand would play guitar with Ana and it fascinates Beckham. He already knows three chords. Those include, A, E and E minor. Those chords were pretty easy. Hey, he's just a kid!

Prim was the most outstanding thing to watch. She cannot seem to get over how her aunt is Rose Steele. She would always talk to her about the celebrity world and they would always take pictures. Prim even asked her to pose topless but Ana blushed at that. She doesn't do that when there's no photo shoot. I sighed. Prim is so energetic. She is the biggest fan of Rose Steele.

As for me and Ana, things are going really well. There were a lot of I love you's and we make love every night. She'd always refer to me as her mirror and I love that. She and I are just going strong and I hope nothing wrong will happen.

I woke up in the seventh day and searched for Ana. She wasn't there. I smiled at that and opened my eyes. I know she's cooking pancakes now since Mom and Dad are not here because of an early conference. I found some clean clothes and headed outside.

This is weird. There's no smell of pancakes. My heart raced a little at that. I am getting worried. What the fuck. I ran downstairs and called out her name, "Ana?"

I went to the lounge and I paused at what I saw. I've grown horrified at the sight. It was Ana carrying a huge bag. She's wearing this glamorous peach dress and she's looking down.

"You're leaving" I accused and she nodded so slowly. I gasped and shook my head quickly. "No, this isn't happening! Ana, you're not leaving! How could you?!"

"I need to" Her voice sounded hard.

"Ana, our parents would be devastated!" I fought.

"I will be back" She answered calmly.

"And we'll still be together?" I prompted. With that, she just looked at the ground. What does this mean? Why? Why is she doing this? I held her and shook her.

"Ana, please. Just please."

"No, Christian. We can't be together." She said emotionless.

"Didn't those nights meant anything to you? What about our future? Please, Ana, why? I love you so much." I am trying so hard not to cry and act like a man.

"I love you too, Christian but we are siblings and-"

"That's loads of bullshit!" I shouted and she flinched. "Tell me the truth, Ana! Why, huh? Did you choose that Harry? Why? Tell me!"

She took a deep breath and raised her voice. "You want to know the truth?! Harry was the reason why I forgot you. He comforted me! He was there when you broke my entire being! He loves me and he is dying! He has leukemia, Christian and he is destined to die! I am staying with him!"

That just made me angrier. "So it's a charity work then?"

She pursed her lips and spoke, "I need to go"

"Then Go!" I pointed to the door and we stared at each other before she went out. I just broke down the moment she went out. I just let her slip away through my fingers once again.

**What do you think?**

**Thanks!**

**~Anjelie**


	18. Chapter 18: A Year

**I would like to thank all of you for the support. Here's the eighteenth chapter.**

**CHAPTER 18: A YEAR**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 26 years old_

_Anastasia – 20 years old_

It had been a year since Ana left me to take care of Harry. Those were the times when I completely lost myself. She communicated with us including me. I can see the hint of sadness in her voice. I opened up about loving her still but she changes the topic. She'd talk about how Harry is getting weaker.

Two months later, she did the same thing again. She cut off the communication and I did everything to get her back. When I came to London, she wasn't there and when I went to the hospital, they said Harry already died.

I even met Ray. He's a very nice man. He invited me to have white wine. We talked about a lot of things and he said Ana moved away and quitted her modeling career because of the depression she undergoes. That made my heart clench. She's so sad because Harry died. Did she have to do that?

I spent six months finding her but she ran away. I didn't know why. In one moment of my life, I've grown . . . tired. My reflection just faded away and I just had this urge to give up. She loves Harry and even quits her job for him. The truth is I just lost her forever and nothing can make her come back.

Life went on. Grace and Carrick never got tired of missing her. Things went right for both of them but they just miss their daughter. Frankly, they don't believe that Harry's death is the reason why she quitted her celebrity life. They believe it's something more serious.

Mia has a seven year old daughter and a one year old son. They were all ecstatic when little Nicholson was born. He was the exact replica of Ethan. Prim really loves him. She even tried to run away just because they didn't let her carry him. Primrose is a really dramatic kid. She cried for two weeks when she found out that Ana resigned. She claimed she can't live without Rose Steele. Eventually, she got over her and set her eyes on Jennifer Lawrence.

As for me, I am . . . engaged. I smiled at that thought. I met Kayla Willis when she spilled on my drink at an Elite Restaurant. I didn't sleep with her that night. In fact, she's very religious and she doesn't believe in sex before marriage. She's very nice and beautiful. Her red hair and green eyes just made me think like I was dating Merida from Brave and I like that.

Ana and I had something very special but she ruined it. We almost had everything but she decided to fade away from my life. She gave up just because of Harry. I just accepted the fact that some things are not meant to be. We are just meant to be siblings and my dreams were just a joke.

Kayla and Ana are very different personas. Ana is feisty and fearless while Kayla is the quiet one. My life got better when I am with her. We studied the bible every single night and it is a huge help. Both of us went to a charity event and I even told her of my past except Ana.

She doesn't know who Ana is and she doesn't need to know.

Here I am in Escala, watching the streets of Seattle. The city lights are really beautiful and the tall buildings just made the view more captivating.

"Baby?" I heard a tender voice ask.

I smiled and turned around. "Hey Babe!" I pressed my lips against hers. It was chaste at first but things got deeper and I really got in to it. I moaned and she pulled away. I frowned at that.

"What?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

She smiled sweetly and said, "We have plenty of time for that in our honeymoon."

I sighed and spoke, "I was just kissing you"

"Kissing leads to sex" She reasoned and I frowned at that. She's always smart and she thinks of the future seriously. That's a great trait and I love that but sometimes it's just too much.

Since Gail is on her day off, Kayla said, "Baby, I will cook dinner for us."

"Okay" I answered simply and she went to the kitchen. How does she get to be so oblivious? She should know that all I want is a kiss and I respect her. I won't have sex with her. She is just . . . ugh! Okay, whatever. She is going to be my wife next month and I will get to sleep with her all the time. That thought seems so good to my cock.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I sighed. Gail must have forgotten something or it could be Elliott who wants a Boy's Night Out. I walked to the door and opened it.

I stood frozen and my eyes went wide as saucers. My jaw dropped and I just stared at her.

Ana.

She is here.

Why?

Why is she here?

Why does she look like that?!

Her hair got short and her eyes were lifeless. She smiled weakly at me and oh my fuck! She is freaking thin! How can she be that skinny? Doesn't she eat at all?

"Hi! May I come in?" Her voice was barely a whisper. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. She took off her coat and puts it on the foyer. She looked at me and I took the time to stare at her. She seemed really pale and she just looks . . . dead.

How can Harry die? He just left a beautiful woman turned depressed in this world. He didn't have to die. Look at what it did to Ana. She's the saddest person I ever saw in my life.

"I missed you" She whispered.

"Uh-" Before I could even answer, Kayla interrupted, "Baby, the dinner is served." She stared weirdly at Ana and she looked at her with big eyes.

Being a nice person, Kayla smiled and went towards us. She told her, "Hello, Nice to meet you! I am Kayla Willis, Christian's fiancée and what's your name?" I looked at Ana and saw her reaction. She stared at her with wide eyes and tears escaped.

What. The. Fuck?

**Well, there is a huge secret. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Anjelie**


	19. Chapter 19: Ana and Kayla

**He still didn't reply. Thanks a lot guys for the advice and I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had my recital.**

**CHAPTER 19: ANA AND KAYLA**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 26 years old_

_Ana – 20 years old_

Oh my goodness! Why is she in tears? Kayla started to worry but Ana wiped away those and faked a smile. "Oh, Hello Kayla! I am Anastasia Steele, Christian's friend." Her voice got louder but it cracked. I felt her fragility at that moment. She's trying so hard to hide her emotions but she sucked at that.

"Technically, she's my sister." I said with a harsh tone. Ana looked at me with a horrible expression and all I can think is that, she left for a year and ruined her life just because of a man who died from leukemia. She even told me that when she left. Doesn't she dare react badly to what I say.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I didn't know that!" Kayla squealed and hugged Ana so tight. Ana did not hug her back. "Yeah" That's all Ana said. Kayla held Ana's face and she was smiling so great at her.

I was fine until Kayla said, "Come on, Ana! We're going to have our dinner. I cooked vegetable salad for you. Oh, we have carrot cake for desert!" Ana's face was easy to read. Even though she endorsed anti-fur, she's not fully engaged to eating vegetables. Kayla, on the other hand loves animals and she would cry when she sees someone eating meat. That attribute is annoying but what can I do? I just got to get used to it.

"I really should go" Ana said and Kayla frowned.

"Yes, she should go" I said in a harsh tone, making Ana flinch.

Kayla glared at me and said, "Baby, she's going to be my sister-in-law in a month! We're not treating her right if we just let her go." I silenced at that. Once she speaks, no one can argue. She's the type of girl who fights for what she believes is right.

Ana shifted uncomfortably and said, "No, really, Kayla." I smiled at that. At least she knows where she stands. We almost had it all but she returns to London for that dead man. Okay, that only proves that she doesn't love me enough to stay.

"No, come on!" Kayla grabbed her hand and I followed them. Oh boy, this is going to be the most awkward dinner ever. We watched Kayla arrange another plate and I saw Ana staring at me with red eyes.

I looked worriedly at her. Did something go wrong? What the fuck, Christian?! Why are you worrying? Did she even worry when she was in London? No! She only worried about Harry Fox. I stopped looking at her and my facial expression went hard.

"Okay, let's start." Kayla announced and I sat beside her. Ana was across me and I could've sworn things will get even more awkward. She looked down and sniffed her nose. Kayla cleared her throat and we paid attention to her.

"Let us put ourselves in the presence of the Lord." She said and we did the sign of the cross. She did the prayer spontaneously and it was really long. I mean, I do love God but her prayer is just so . . . long. I took a glance at Ana and she was staring at me. Her eyes were telling a story. In fact, it's as if she is holding a secret.

"Amen" We heard Kayla say and we proceeded to eating. I tasted the food and I tried so hard not to hurt my fiancé's feelings. This vegetable seemed really . . . gross but I guess I have no choice.

"So, tell me, Ana. Why haven't I heard anything about you before?" She asked Ana and she cleared her throat before answering, "I don't know."

I said, "She was Rose Steele."

Kayla's mouth dropped and spoke. "Oh my Gosh, I don't see it. I thought Rose Steele was pretty." I looked at her with a horrified expression. That doesn't sound like Kayla. She was never mean. What the hell? Right now, all I wanted to do is just to hug Ana.

What the fuck, Christian?! Stop with that caring for Anastasia thing.

"Uh . . ." Ana clearly didn't know what to say. I sighed. I interrupted, "Kayla, what you said was offensive. You should apologize." Kayla looked at me with a WTF expression. How can she expect me to be fine at what she said? Ana is my sister!

"No, Christian, it's nothing really. I didn't beautify myself for so long so . . . yeah." What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to defend Kayla even though she insulted her like that?

"Well, Baby, do you enjoy the food?" Kayla asked me and I just nodded with a timid expression. "How about you?" She asked Ana and she responded by nodding with a fake smile also.

Kayla rolled her eyes and stormed off. "What the hell is wrong with you, people?! I am not brainless, okay? I can see if you don't like my dish or not." That's it! I stood up and threw one plate. Both of them flinched.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kayla? You don't act like this. This isn't you! Why in the hell would you act like a tackles woman! You just said something offensive to her!" She looked at me with a mad expression. This is totally not her.

"Never in my life would I apologize." She fought.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked her again.

She took a deep breath and said, "You want to know why? I am jealous, okay?! You never look at me the same way you look at her!" She walked out and Ana did also.

I chose to follow Ana and stopped her. "I am so sorry, Ana. I am really sorry."

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Your fiancé needs you."

"No, I will get you home first." I said.

She shook her head and said, "I'll stay in our parent's house."

With that, she walked out of the door once more.

**We will know the secret next chapter. :))))))))**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~Anjelie**


	20. Chapter 20: The Secret

**We are near to 500 reviews. Yehey! Thanks a lot!**

**CHAPTER 20: THE SECRET**

**CPOV**

_-same age-_

I watched Ana walk away from me and that made my heart ache. It reminded me of the time when things were perfect and then she ruins it. I just sighed at that. I don't want to recall those times. I am very weak those times. It's just that now I realized that she never did love me. If she did, she couldn't have left me.

I walked to the bedroom of Kayla. Well, we have separate bedrooms. She said I might not control it when we are on the same bed. Sometimes, I wonder if we did have sex, she's going to regret it and she's going to kill herself for what she did.

"Kayla?!" My voice was high and hard. She must now that I am not soft all the time. I am a harsh person and I can do whatever I want even though it will hurt her.

I entered her room and I saw her with that tiger look. She glared at me as if there's no tomorrow. Her red hair just added fierceness to her face. Okay, this isn't the angelic Kayla that I knew. She is totally different.

"What's all these drama about, Kayla?!" I screamed at her.

"Well, Christian Grey, the drama is all about you looking at Ana as if you are helplessly in love with her. As far as I know, I am the only one looking at you like that. Never in my life had you tried to look at me like that." Okay, the innocent bird just turned into a crow. She looked really harmful.

"Kayla, I don't look at her like that now." I tried to stay calm but this girl is just making me angrier than ever.

"What the hell?! See?! See?! You really did love her?!" She laughed by herself and looked at the ceiling.

"We had a relationship last year and she broke it." I told her and she smiled sarcastically. She shook her head and looked at the ground this time.

"You love her" She told me.

"I did" I corrected. Then, she pushed me away but I managed to stop her. I am ten times stronger than her so she practically got thrown on the bed and glared at me to death.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her. I added, "You have no reason to push me away! This place is mine!"

"You said this room is mine!" She yelled back and it just made my blood boil.

"Get out, woman!" I kicked the door and she looked at me as if I spoke it in Chinese. "Christian, Baby" She looked like an angel this time but all I know is that it is a mask.

"GET OUT!" I shouted and she ran away this time. I watched her go out of the apartment and I stayed calm. God, that woman is fucking annoying. I can't believe I stayed with her half a year. Am I still going to marry her? Well, I have to think about that.

I proceeded to the kitchen and threw the vegetables away. I am so sensitive when it comes to food but I wouldn't give this kind of junk to the hungry. They deserve something better. I cleaned the dish and picked up the one I just threw.

"Ouch!" I winced at the pain. I just had a cut from the broken plate. Shit! I grabbed betadine and a bandage. I stared at Seattle before finding my way to sleep.

I was in this familiar room. There is this room where I haven't been for a year. I looked at myself and I was wearing a wedding tux. What? I stared around the room full of mirrors and relieved at how I am back here. Why am I here anyway? Then, my reflection changed into someone who is wearing a wedding dress. It was the same girl. It was Ana. She is smiling back at me and I looked at her with adoration.

I woke up with my breath hitched. I shook my head at that. Why did I even dream of that?! Ana and I are not together anymore. We will never be because she chose to be miserable. I took a bath, I had breakfast and I talked to clients over the internet.

Everytime I take a break, all I can think about is Ana. She looked so happy in that wedding dress. I did look at her with adoration. She really looked striking. Then, I imagined Kayla in that gown and I just felt nothing. There is no excitement. There is no nervousness. There is no chill that Ana brings me.

I stood up and snapped at Taylor.

Oh, I am so going to regret this.

I am going to my parent's house just to see Ana and test myself if I still love her. I sighed. I thought I got tired of hurting. I thought I was so sad. That stupid dream of mine made me just do the impossible. This has got to be the craziest thing I ever did in my whole life.

The whole ride I was just deliberating in my mind if I will stay with Ana. What if she and I got together again and someone like Harry comes to her life? She'd probably leave me again. If I chose Kayla, everything will be great. We would be religious. We would be perfect but . . . there's no element of surprise. She's pretty boring.

I arrived at my parent's house and used my own key. I entered the house and it was silent. "Mom?! Dad?! Ana?!" I called out and there was nothing. I went upstairs and heard their voices as soon as I stood before Ana's room's door.

"What happened, Ana?" I heard Dad ask her. I just stayed at where I am. It's the perfect moment for eavesdropping.

"Nothing" My God! Is she crying?!

"This is certainly something! Why are you like that?!" Mom prompted.

"I . . ." Ana cannot speak.

"What happened?! Why did you cut off communication two months later?!" Mom asked, full of desire.

"It's because I lost _him_" I closed my eyes at that and felt the pain. Did she really love Harry this much that she can ruin her life and give up the perfect, glamorous life she had?

I heard Mom sigh and Dad spoke, "Sweetheart, we know Harry is gone now. Harry was a great man. He was always there for you. Ana, you have to be strong."

Ana sobbed, "No Daddy, it wasn't him." I got confused at that.

"Then who?" Mom asked. Was it another man? My teeth gritted at that thought.

"Christian and I had a baby! I didn't know! I swear, I didn't! I was modeling non-stop then one day, I just found myself bleeding. I didn't know I was pregnant! I swear!" She gasped and I just covered my face. Tears came down my eyes.

_She lost my baby?_

_We lost our baby?_

I pressed my back against the wall and just cried as I sat down, thinking of the little child me and Ana created and could've lived.

**That's the secret. Thanks Guys! Tell me please what you think.**

**~Anjelie**


	21. Chapter 21: Could Have Been's

**I am going to a camp guys so not gonna be able to update this story for three days.**

**CHAPTER 21: COULD HAVE BEEN'S**

**CPOV**

I sat with my back pressed against the wall. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I cannot put into words what I am feeling right now. My baby . . . My baby is gone and there is nothing I can do about it. I pulled my hair and screamed. The pain is so excruciating.

"Christian, son?" Mom was standing beside me and there's nothing I can do but cry. I used to be so conscious when she's around. I hate it when she sees me crying. It makes me feel weak. "What's that?" I heard Dad ask and when he saw me, he got it. His face is full of remorse as he saw me. I know he knows what this feels like. They lost multiple babies before.

"Talk to her" That's all Mom said and after a second, I nodded and wiped my tears away. I stood up and both of them hugged me. "Be strong" Mom whispered and I didn't respond to that. I don't know if I can be tough.

I took a deep breath before entering her door. All I saw was misery. She was lying down the bed as she looked at me with guilty eyes. Her face seemed so pale and she's not like the Ana I used to know. We just stared at each other that long. We felt connected. We just lost our baby.

"You were eavesdropping?" She broke the silence first with her voice so fragile.

"Yes, I was" My voice was barely a whisper.

"I am so sorry" She apologized. She closed her eyes and held on to the bed sheet. Right now, there's nothing I want to do but comfort her. I want to kiss her forehead and tell her everything is going to be fine but I cannot even convince myself that.

I remained standing right across her and she still closed her eyes. My voice was harsh as I asked, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am afraid you'll hate me. I was careless, Christian. What kind of woman would not notice her period's been missing for two months? What kind of woman would work non-stop just because she wants to forget you? Why did I even leave?" Tears came out from her eyes and she stared at the ceiling. I just looked at her with coldness.

"I would have comforted you" I told her. Why in the hell would she think that I am going to neglect her when she lost our child?

"I was scared" She fought. I shook my head at that and spoke, "Ana, I was trying to get something from you for six months. You did not call back. You could have told me that!" I was raising my voice on her now.

"I told you I was scared." I did not react to that. I don't like that reason. Why would she be scared? Am I like that pimp who hurt my mother? Oh surely, I am not. She added with a broken voice, "You have Kayla now"

I shook my head at that. "I am not sure about her anymore."

Her eyes stayed close as she said, "If you love me, you wouldn't have given up on me. Sometimes I just wanted you to come to me in England and everything will be fine." I snorted at that. I rolled my eyes.

"So you are playing that card now? If you really love me, you wouldn't have left me for Harry Fox or your career! If you just stayed, we could have had our baby now. There could be someone running around in this house. Someone would have called us Mommy and Daddy and we could have been married by now." I shot words at her and she didn't reply. Her eyes remained close but tears were streaming down her face.

As much as I hate to say this, seeing her cry makes my heart ache. I just sighed.

I walked towards the bed and lied down beside her. "Shhhh ..." I wrapped my arms around her and my fingers wiped her tears away. She opened her eyes and we looked at each other. I could have died seeing her expression. She was . . . helpless.

"You're right. Someone very special to us could have been here." Her voice cracked and I shook my head and put my finger on her lips. "I am sorry for what I said. Ana, I was just mad. I don't mean it. Stop crying. I hate seeing you like that."

"I am so sorry" She apologized again and I turned silent. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She had been through a lot and I could have been there to comfort her. There are so many 'could have been's' in my life which I want to eliminate.

In this bittersweet surrender, we just held on to each other. I just realized that I am complete now. With this broken girl beside me, I just found my missing puzzle piece. "I love you, Christian. I never stopped. I never did. All I need is you. I was so stupid for leaving and even more stupid when I didn't call you. I've done so much mistakes, Christian and they are the biggest of all. Nothing can take this regret away."

I looked at her and amazed at that. How can she manage to say that even though she's in a breakable state? Deep inside of me, I know I still love her but I need to be cautious. I've been hurt like a punching bag and no way have I wanted to risk being punched again.

"Go to sleep, Sweetie. I'll be right here." That's just what I told her. She nodded before closing her eyes and pressing her head on my chest. I just held her as if I am never going to see her again. I embraced her like I didn't for a year.

Before falling asleep, she whispered, "Christian, never let me go"

"Never" I kissed her forehead once more.

**What do you think, guys? Please review! Thanks!**

**~Anjelie**


	22. Chapter 22: A or K?

**Thank you so much guys for reading. I am really happy you love this. **

**CHAPTER 22: A OR K?**

**CPOV**

_Flashback_

_Christian – 10 years old_

_Anastasia – 4 years old_

_I finally arrived in our house after a very long and tiring day. It's always been the same. There were a lot of bullies and teachers kept mumbling about things that possibly can't help me in my future. The only place I feel happy in is our house. There're my parents and my siblings. _

_I opened the door and my face changed the moment I saw my parents crying. I threw my bag away and ran to where they were standing. Mom was sobbing and Dad was just holding her. He was calling someone over the phone and he looks so serious._

_The moment he turned off his phone, I asked, "What happened?"_

"_Anastasia is missing" Those three words made my eyes pour tears immediately. Then, I just knew that I was embracing both my parents. We don't really know what happened. The driver came to her school and she wasn't there anymore. I shivered at the thought of her being kidnapped. _

_Elliott was crying too even though he tried to hide it. Mia on the other hand fainted after knowing that our little Anastasia went missing. Policemen came to our house and they promise they'd do anything to find her. I prayed much for that._

_Hours had passed and I am still shifting back and forth. Tears were not still dried. What if Ana got kidnapped and she's dead now?! NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Please, God. Please don't turn our life out like that. _

_One fact in this world is that I cannot imagine living this life without my sister. I watched her grow up and I have grown protective of her every day. One fact I don't like now is that I failed to protect her. I am the worst big brother in the entire universe._

_Then, we heard a knock on the door and it was the Chief Police . . . and Ana. "ANA!" I screamed literally as I ran to her. I hugged her so tight that she can't even breathe. I kissed every inch of her face and I heard her giggle. WHAT?!"_

_I looked at her and there's no sign of fear at all. "Why are you reacting that way? Huh? We thought we lost you."_

"_I just went to that garden place around the park." She answered with an innocent voice._

"_Come on, Ana! Why'd you do that?" I asked._

"_Why you mad?" She shot me another question._

"_I thought I lost you, Ana. I thought I did." _

"_I brought you flowers." She told me and I laughed. Despite all of these, she managed to make me chuckle. I took the yellow flower from her hand and hugged her. _

"_I love you" She spoke._

"_I love you too" I replied._

I woke up from a sudden dream. Well, it wasn't a dream at all. It's all a memory.

That time was the most agonizing time I ever felt in my life. I cannot believe we almost lost her just because she had feelings for me even as a small child. Some things in this world are just unexplainable. How can someone so innocent be in love with someone?

One thing I noticed is that me and her fell asleep. Ana and I fell asleep here? Really? She was snoring. I giggled at that. She looked so cute. It reminded me of the times I watch her sleeping. Back then she was so small and she pronounced my name, 'Chwistian'.

After all that drama last night, I was finally calm. I just wonder what our baby's gender could have been. I want a girl, just like her and at the same time, I also want a boy. I am fine as long as my offspring is healthy. Yes, the thought of my lost baby hurts me to death but . . . .we need to move on. I looked at Ana and knew exactly what to do. I stood up from the bed very carefully so that she won't wake up and grabbed my phone. I dialed.

"Hello?"

"Kayla?"

"Why'd you call Christian?" She's still mad. It's very obvious in her voice.

"I finally chose" I told her.

"What do you mean?" Really? She doesn't have any freaking clue at all?

"Kayla, it has something to do with our engagement." There was a pregnant pause but she immediately said, "Let's meet today. You know the place."

"Yup, the place where we met, right?" I searched for clarification.

"Yes" She answered and I turned my phone off. I pressed it to my chin and thought deeply. I took a deep breath and looked at Ana. She really looked peaceful. It's as if we just didn't have that big conversation. I bended so I can kiss her forehead.

"I will always love you" I whispered and walked out of the room. I went out of my parents' house and headed straight to my car.

I had made my choice.

Kayla and I need to talk about a serious matter.

**Is this what it seems? Is he going to break Ana's heart? Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**~Anjelie**


	23. Chapter 23: The Choice

**Sorry guys for this late update. I had fever. I am fine now. Anyways, this is the second to the last chapter. Thank you all for being there for me.**

**CHAPTER 23: THE CHOICE**

**CPOV**

My heart was racing as I drove. This is the biggest decision I will ever make in my life. I can only picture my future with one girl. No other girl can defeat her. She was there when I trembled. She was pure and she loves me. I love her. There is no turning back now. I will make this decision.

I parked my car in front of the restaurant where me and Kayla met. This place is special. I'll always remember this place. I entered the door and there she was. She sat alone and we wore a glittery red dress. She sat in a statuesque manner and I already see the confidence within her. She waved at me.

I smiled a little at her and sat down across her. This is the exact spot where we first met. I was about to speak something but the waitress delivered our food and of course, there's white wine.

"I got your favorite" She winked at me and I smiled a little. She's acting like we just didn't have that huge fight.

"What can you say about my appearance?" She asked me and my mouth opened. Can't she wait until I decide to shower her with compliments?

"You look . . . pretty" That was all I can say. She pursed her lips. I know she wanted me to say she's beautiful.

She cleared her throat and started the talk, "Christian, I believe we need to resolve a lot of problems here. We shouldn't have these problems if it weren't for that sister of yours." I glared at her as she said that. Why is she acting this way?

"Kayla, why are you saying that?" I am clearly annoyed.

"Christian, can't you see I am jealous? You look at her as if she's the most precious thing in your life! You never even looked at me that way. I felt the spark when the two of you were standing right next to each other. It gets even more electrifying when you were interacting. That electricity is killing me, Christian!" She bursts out and all I can ever do is looking at her.

This is it. I took a deep breath and told her, "Ana and I were very in love, Kayla. In fact, _we_ still are in love. I just find it hard to accept that she miscarried our baby." I looked down at this moment. Saying those words hurt me. My child is gone and there is no way for me to get him back.

"What?" Kayla's voice sounded like she's being strangled. I looked up at her and saw her eyes tearing up. She looked at me with an expression full of disgust. Shouldn't it be pity because I lost my baby?

"Now you know, Kayla. I never stopped loving Ana." I told her with a powerful voice.

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "This isn't true, Christian. We're getting married, right? We are getting married! We already had plans!"

"I am sorry" That's all I can say.

"Why Christian, huh? Look at her! She's a lowlife! She is a bitch! She's nothing but an attention seeker! She is ruined! She's dirty and she posed nude for a lot of magazines. Look at her, Christian and look at me. Look at me, Christian. Please take a look at me." She begged and I glared at her even more. How could she insult the love of my life?!

"I am looking at you, Kayla. I am looking at you. You're pretty, beautiful even. You have that gorgeous hair and that overly religiousness. You have this wonderful dress. Actually, you got a fine wardrobe. You know why despite all of these, I can't love you? . . . Simply because you're not Ana. You'll never be Ana." With that, I just stood up and left a five hundred dollar on the table. That is the last time another girl aside from Ana can enter my life.

I rode my car and smiled to myself. After this, I am going to be free with Ana. We will spend life together and make kids. Everything will be perfect. Along the road, I stopped by as I saw a flower shop. I entered the flower shop and bought Ana a bouquet of white roses. She'll surely love it.

After that, I drove my car and drifted to another memory.

_Flashback_

_Christian – 8 years old_

_Anastasia – 2 years old_

"_Why don't you change your outfit, Teddy?" Ana asked the teddy bear. "Well, Miss Ana. I want Daddy Chwistian to change my clothes." Her voice turned like a man's. I laughed at that. She is so cute. _

"_Why would I change him and why does he call me Daddy?" I smiled at that. Kids had really the weirdest imaginations._

_She shook her head and looked down. It's almost as if she's too shy to tell me._

"_Well, why are you acting like that?"_

"_I am shy, Chwistian." She hugged Mr. Teddy as she said that which made my blue eyed sister look even cuter._

"_Come on, tell me" She looked at me deeply before she gave in. "You are the Daddy, I am the Mommy and Teddy is our baby." She sounded so innocent and I just patted her head. _

_She really had the weirdest imaginations._

_-end flashback-_

I smiled at that memory. All I can ever think now is that me and Ana must get married and have a kid named Teddy because that's what she saw when she was only two. All these visions are coming true.

Then, I finally arrived at my parent's house and when I went out of my vehicle, I heard noises which signified no sign of piece. Right on the front door, I see Ana crying so hard. Mom looked as if she doesn't know what to do.

I walked fast and called out, "Ana, what's wrong?!" They looked at me and Ana gasped. What I didn't expect is that she ran to me and pulled me in for a tight embrace. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I was getting worried.

"What? Why are you crying?" I wiped her tears away and she cleared her throat.

"You were gone when I woke up. I thought I lost you over Kayla." She replied and I smirked at her. "Really?" My tone was playful.

She punched my chest saying, "I thought I lost you, Christian. I thought I did."

I shook my head as I wiped her remaining tears. "I bought you flowers." I showed her the bouquet of white roses and she stared at them with shock.

"I love you, Ana. You're my mirror. That won't ever change."

"I love you too, Christian." She kissed my lips.

That kiss sealed eternity.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOOOOUUU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**~Anjelie**


	24. Chapter 24: Mirrors

**Thank you so much guys for the support and thanks for being here with me. This is the twenty forth chapter and we will have our epilogue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy and the song 'Mirrors' by JT.**

**CHAPTER 24: MIRRORS**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 27 years old_

_Anastasia – 21 years old_

Madison Square Garden is full of people and I am just one of them waiting for my wife to come out and sing the song I wrote her. A year had passed since Kayla and I broke up. Me and Ana got stronger and we got married. The wedding was simple. Important people surrounded us and it was just perfect.

A guy appeared on the stage and asked, "ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES, WE ARE!" The crowd replied and I smirked. These people surely missed her.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES!" The crowd screamed louder this time. The guy smiled big and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's all welcome the girl we missed so much. She is finally back! Give it up for Rose Steele!" The audience applauded including me. People were totally yelling as Ana came out. She wore a very simple blue dress and it just made her prettier. She was waving at everyone and they just went wild.

"I missed you guys so much!" She told them and everyone yelled, "WE MISS YOU TOO!"

Ana smiled and said, "I got married seven months ago with the love of life. God knows how long I loved him. For some miracle, he loves me back. He even wrote this song for me. This is my comeback song and it is entitled, 'Mirrors' written by my husband, Christian Grey." She smiled at me and I smiled back. How did I get so lucky to be loved like this?

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror****  
****And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine****  
****If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find****  
****Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

The times when we were kids flashbacked in my mind. The first time I saw her as a baby that night and when she gave me my supposedly 'first kiss'. I got to laugh at that. I used to be disgusted at that before and right now I do not see any other reason why.

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul****  
****I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go****  
****Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through****  
****You just gotta be strong**

I remembered the time when I found her again. She was so beautiful that I cannot deny what I feel inside. I was so stupid for letting her go when we were young. It doesn't matter anymore because Ana is mine now.

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now****  
****I'm lookin' right at the other half of me****  
****The vacancy that sat in my heart****  
****Is a space that now you hold****  
****Show me how to fight for now****  
****And I'll tell you baby, it was easy****  
****Comin' back into you once I figured it out****  
****You were right here all along****  
****It's like you're my mirror****  
****My mirror staring back at me****  
****I couldn't get any bigger****  
****With anyone else beside of me****  
****And now it's clear as this promise****  
****That we're making two reflections into one****  
****Cause it's like you're my mirror****  
****My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

The night I asked Ana to be my wife was exquisite. We were just roaming around the icy street. That Christmas night was phenomenal. One minute we were just throwing snowballs at each other and then I was down on my knees, asking her to marry me. I smiled at that thought. She wasn't expecting anything like that at all.

**Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled****  
****And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes****  
****I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you****  
****And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

Ever since we got together again, I only dreamed once about her and it was her being my mirror. I never dreamed about that again and I don't need to. I am fully aware that she is the other half of me. There is no necessity for a revelation. No girl can ever be my mirror. It can only be Ana.

She repeated the pre-chorus and chorus again then started with the bridge.

**Yesterday is history****  
****Tomorrow's a mystery****  
****I can see you lookin' back at me****  
****Keep your eyes on me****  
****Baby, keep your eyes on me**

We have been so much. She got through a lot of rejections from me when she was young. Then, we were torn apart as her father took her from us. When things were fine, she left to take care of Harry and because of that, we lost our baby. I got engaged to another girl and I was bound to create a choice.

What's the good thing? The good thing is that despite all of these, love led our way back. We are meant for each other and nothing can ever change that.

The song finished and everyone was going crazy. I can tell that they love it so much. "Thank you everyone!" Ana said before going to the backstage.

I moved my way out of the crowd and headed to the backstage and there I saw her. She was talking to her gay manager and when she saw me, she immediately ran to me. We kissed and I spoke, "I am so proud of you. That was phenomenal."

"You wrote the song" She said.

"I wrote the song for you"

She kissed me before pulling away and said, "I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" I was clueless. I thought I know all of her staffs. Then, she grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach.

"Christian, meet our future."

**Guys, please check out my new story. It's called, "Christian's Diary" I deleted Ashes and Wine because there are a lot of negative reviews and let's admit, it wasn't that attention getter at all. **

**Thanks guys. Please Review.**

**~Anjelie**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much guys for the support and thanks for being here with me. This is the twenty forth chapter and we will have our epilogue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy and the song 'Mirrors' by JT.**

**CHAPTER 24: MIRRORS**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 27 years old_

_Anastasia – 21 years old_

Madison Square Garden is full of people and I am just one of them waiting for my wife to come out and sing the song I wrote her. A year had passed since Kayla and I broke up. Me and Ana got stronger and we got married. The wedding was simple. Important people surrounded us and it was just perfect.

A guy appeared on the stage and asked, "ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES, WE ARE!" The crowd replied and I smirked. These people surely missed her.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES!" The crowd screamed louder this time. The guy smiled big and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's all welcome the girl we missed so much. She is finally back! Give it up for Rose Steele!" The audience applauded including me. People were totally yelling as Ana came out. She wore a very simple blue dress and it just made her prettier. She was waving at everyone and they just went wild.

"I missed you guys so much!" She told them and everyone yelled, "WE MISS YOU TOO!"

Ana smiled and said, "I got married seven months ago with the love of life. God knows how long I loved him. For some miracle, he loves me back. He even wrote this song for me. This is my comeback song and it is entitled, 'Mirrors' written by my husband, Christian Grey." She smiled at me and I smiled back. How did I get so lucky to be loved like this?

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror****  
****And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine****  
****If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find****  
****Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

The times when we were kids flashbacked in my mind. The first time I saw her as a baby that night and when she gave me my supposedly 'first kiss'. I got to laugh at that. I used to be disgusted at that before and right now I do not see any other reason why.

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul****  
****I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go****  
****Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through****  
****You just gotta be strong**

I remembered the time when I found her again. She was so beautiful that I cannot deny what I feel inside. I was so stupid for letting her go when we were young. It doesn't matter anymore because Ana is mine now.

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now****  
****I'm lookin' right at the other half of me****  
****The vacancy that sat in my heart****  
****Is a space that now you hold****  
****Show me how to fight for now****  
****And I'll tell you baby, it was easy****  
****Comin' back into you once I figured it out****  
****You were right here all along****  
****It's like you're my mirror****  
****My mirror staring back at me****  
****I couldn't get any bigger****  
****With anyone else beside of me****  
****And now it's clear as this promise****  
****That we're making two reflections into one****  
****Cause it's like you're my mirror****  
****My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

The night I asked Ana to be my wife was exquisite. We were just roaming around the icy street. That Christmas night was phenomenal. One minute we were just throwing snowballs at each other and then I was down on my knees, asking her to marry me. I smiled at that thought. She wasn't expecting anything like that at all.

**Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled****  
****And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes****  
****I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you****  
****And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

Ever since we got together again, I only dreamed once about her and it was her being my mirror. I never dreamed about that again and I don't need to. I am fully aware that she is the other half of me. There is no necessity for a revelation. No girl can ever be my mirror. It can only be Ana.

She repeated the pre-chorus and chorus again then started with the bridge.

**Yesterday is history****  
****Tomorrow's a mystery****  
****I can see you lookin' back at me****  
****Keep your eyes on me****  
****Baby, keep your eyes on me**

We have been so much. She got through a lot of rejections from me when she was young. Then, we were torn apart as her father took her from us. When things were fine, she left to take care of Harry and because of that, we lost our baby. I got engaged to another girl and I was bound to create a choice.

What's the good thing? The good thing is that despite all of these, love led our way back. We are meant for each other and nothing can ever change that.

The song finished and everyone was going crazy. I can tell that they love it so much. "Thank you everyone!" Ana said before going to the backstage.

I moved my way out of the crowd and headed to the backstage and there I saw her. She was talking to her gay manager and when she saw me, she immediately ran to me. We kissed and I spoke, "I am so proud of you. That was phenomenal."

"You wrote the song" She said.

"I wrote the song for you"

She kissed me before pulling away and said, "I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" I was clueless. I thought I know all of her staffs. Then, she grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach.

"Christian, meet our future."

**Guys, please check out my new story. It's called, "Christian's Diary" I deleted Ashes and Wine because there are a lot of negative reviews and let's admit, it wasn't that attention getter at all. **

**Thanks guys. Please Review.**

**~Anjelie**


	26. Epilogue: The Future

**Now this is the finale. I would like to thank you all deeply. I love you all. You complete my day.**

**EPILOGUE: THE FUTURE**

**CPOV**

_Christian – 60 years old_

_Anastasia – 54 years old_

"Hey Grandad, how are you?" I heard my grandson, Mel ask me. I put down the book I was reading. This isn't normal. Mel used to be so happy. You can say that he's like the younger Elliott.

"I am perfectly fine. I am not sure if you are." I stated. He took a deep breath and opened up. This is one thing I liked about him. He never knows the word, 'Inferiority'. If ever he feels something unusual, he'll open up.

"Well, you see. I am facing a very big problem right now."

"What's that?" I prompted.

"I am falling in love with Marge." I smirked at that. I am not surprised. He brings that girl here almost everyday. They have this special friendship which I thought would grow into love.

"What's the problem about that?" I asked.

"I am afraid she doesn't see me that way." I sighed at that. Teenagers today are pretty awkward.

"Why don't you just give it a try?"

"I am scared."

"You know what, son? Let me tell you the love story of me and your Grandma." This taken him aback. He looked so desirous that he just waited for me to tell him the story.

"When I was six, your great grandmother brought a little baby to the house. It was your grandmother, Ana. We grew up together and all the while I thought we were just siblings. I was definitely wrong. She had always been in love with me. Then, I started dreaming of me in this room full of mirrors and my reflection is a girl who never showed her face.

I was so stupid, you know. I brought girls to our house and your Grandma met them. She was heartbroken and I just thought she was ridiculous. College came and she sent me an e-mail. I rejected her you know." I thought back on the days she and I were still young.

"Things changed when her biological father took her from us. I was devastated but I found her six years later. She was known as the legendary Rose Steele. I hated myself so much. The girl I was searching for was just there all along. My mirror had always been there but I was a fool. We worked things out and here we are. We got two kids and four grandchildren." I told him the story and he seemed to be having a deep in thought expression.

"Fate led the two of you" He mumbled.

"Yes, Son."

He stood up and spoke, "I am going to ask Marge to be my girlfriend. Who knows? She might be my mirror." He hugged me tight and I smiled at him. I am glad he had the courage to ask Marge out now.

"Mirror, huh?" I heard my wife tease and I smiled. I looked at where she was and she was standing right at the door. She walked to me and sat on my lap. She kissed my lips and played with my hair.

"You're gorgeous" She complimented.

"Even with gray hair and face with wrinkles?"

"Yes" She answered, kissing me again.

"I love you, Ana" I told her.

She replied by saying, "I love you too . . . my mirror."

**Thank you all guys so much for loving this story. I love you all. Thanks for reading my stories. Please continue reading Christian's Diary. It will have a major twist. **

**PS sorry about the duplicate chapter. Didn't know what happened.**

**Finale Question: Who is your mirror?**

**~Anjelie**


End file.
